Life of Sadness,sorrow,pain and love
by lonelywhitbadenglish2
Summary: I don't have summary, sorry. It is these high school stories. Main charter is mine oc Cody. Just read and understand. And I know it is stupid title.
1. Prologue part 1

**So this is my first these kind of stories here. I know there are many kind of these but I try to make this one different. There is many these kind of stories where the main charter is rich. So I gotta idea what if I wrote story about not so rich guy? So why not? I will try and see what's happen. I write few chapter before child hood of my charter and the actually "start" the story. I hope you understand. So simply said I write the back ground first to mine oc's. There will be Kate and Humphrey later so let's see. And sorry for these guy's who read my another stories. And sorry for so long A/N.**

**Cody's pov 15 years old( Yeah I do use same names now because I run out of names)**

"Cody!" My dad called me

He probably just want more beer or beat the shit out me. He went crazy some point of his life. I don't know when but after he went, he started beat me and my brother Cole. It was about five years ago. Cole left home year ago and left me alone whit this asshole. but he has was only 15 years old. I don't know where he went but he didn't tell me either. He scared I would tell our dad it. Cole and I were pretty much same looking. We had dark gray fur and white underbelly. He had green eye's and I blue eye's.

As I went inside our house I saw big pile of trash every where. He doesn't clean up the house at all and I bored to try. There was clothes every where you looked and beer bottle's lie where my dad throw them.

I saw my "lovely" dad in the kitchen and again he was drunk. Well didn't except anything else.

" Where the hell you were piece of shit!" He yelled at me

" Outside" I replied

" You need to cut the grass you asshole!" He again yelled at me

I only nodded and walked out to get the mower. It was so much easier that just start argue. We didn't have a big house. My dad was sleeping everywhere he fell as sleep. I were lucky because he never came my room. It was only clean place in the house.

After when cut the grass.

I went inside slowly and silent. I really hope he is sleeping so he don't hit me again. I opened the door and looked left and right. No, I don't see him anywhere, so he must be sleeping.

I went to kitchen and opened the fridge. There was some left over food from yesterday. It was some lasagna and it smelled really bad. It must be rotten but I cannot complain. It was either that or nothing and I am hungry. It wasn't first time I eat rotten food and not the last time I guess.

I sneaked to my room and closed the door after that. I don't have a lock at this door so I didn't feel very safe.

I ate the lasagna and sit in front of my window. It was full moon and clear night sky. I always liked the night sky. It helped me to forget my dad. It was so peaceful just stare the moon. I throw my black hooded and blue jeans on the table.

I went to my bed and soon fell asleep.

In the morning.

I woke up early as I did always. I slowly got up from my bed and get dressed. Thank god it was weekend so I can hopeful sneak out side.

I opened my door slowly and walked out to the hallway. No noises from tv or my father. I took few steps forward and then I hear some voices from the kitchen. I walked near the door way and listened. I guess my father is in the living room.

I entered the kitchen slowly. No dad. I sighed in relief and walked to the fridge. I opened it and I was greeted by light of fridge. Nice no food at all.

I accidentally slammed the fridge door too hard. I almost fall to the ground from the noise. I heard now noises from the living room what meant my dad had woken up.

I rushed to the front door. I almost get it open when someone grabbed by my right hand and slammed me against the wall. I already know it was my dad.

" Where were you going little piece of shit?" He asked from me

" Outside " I replied little bit scared

" You ain't gonna no where!" He yelled at me

I didn't have chance to say anything because he already hit me to my stomach. I curled up a ball trying to cover myself. After a while when there was no more hit's coming and I had enough space to breath I got slowly up. My father was close to me. I tried again to get the hell out here but I were thrown against wall. I yelped in pain and tried to dodge my dad's another hit but he hit straight to my right side of my face. I fall to the floor really hard. I tried to get up but my dad kicked me to my face. I tasted the blood in my mouth. I were again against the wall. He was going to hit me again but I had enough.

It was my turn to beat him down. I hit straight to his face couple of times. He were really shocked from that. He was still trying to beat me but I shoved him of me and he landed hard to the ground.

" See ya asshole" I said to him and opened the door and walked away.

I felt the blood all over my face. I wiped all of that of whit my hands. Well, where to go now? How I am going to live? Well any where else is better.

I walked just straight wondering where to go. I don't know how long I walked like that but I end up to train station.

I saw train waiting to leave somewhere. Well, I don't have anything else so...

Next think I noticed was I walked in the train. There was many other's in this part so I walked trough the kart's until I found one almost empty. There was only few others so it was good for me. I put my hood on my head so no one see my wounds. I found seat next to the window. The train started to move and I soon fell asleep.

**So it was weird start wasn't it? Well I hope you liked it anyway. I try to get better for the future. **


	2. Prologue part 2

**Well hello there. I don't know what ya think about my story but I try to keep this up. And just to remind you guy's, so I am just first writing my oc a back ground so when/if it comes up later in my story so I don't need Flashback's so much. I gotta already one favorite and follower from Ikrin. Didn't except that so early thought.**

Cody's pov

I woke up in the train when I heard some one yelling.

" Show me that you have ticket's!"

Oh, fuck. I don't have one and I don't have money either. I had still my hood on. I looked out of the window and saw that the train had stopped. It was already night. This was my change to get out of here. I got up from my seat and started to walk towards the exit.

" Hey you there! " I heard someone yell

I turned around and saw another wolf whit blue suit.

" Show you're ticket " He said and offered his hand.

I turned towards the exit and started to run. I run through the hallway and turned right. The door was open so I jumped out of the train. I hit the ground pretty hard but I stayed up. I looked behind me and saw the blue suited wolf at the door. I started to run again but hit something and fall to the ground. It was another wolf whit expensive looking dress suit. He was still up and looked at me whit confusion.

" Sorry sir" I apologize

I crabbed his suitcase from the ground and offered it back to him. He took it and smiled at me.

" Thank you and be more careful next time" He said

" Sure " I mumbled myself

I started to walk again to the city. Where the hell I am? I looked around but I didn't see any sign what would show it to me. I should ask someone but there is no one here. Well it is night.

I looked around the city wondering where I was. My stomach growled showing I were hungry. I cannot by anything whit out money. And I guess I cannot get any by begging. I saw small service station. Well I guess I go there and see where I am.

I walked in side the service station. It was empty. There was only the guy at the cash register. What the fuck I do now? I guess first find out where I am. Second get food.

I went through few shelf's and found few maps. New York? I am in New York. Well now I know that.

Then to get food. I don't have any money so I need to steal? I never steal anything so how I supposed to do that? I guess I figure out that soon.

I grabbed bread and six-pack. So next thing run out? No, I need money too. Well let's see.

I walked to the cash register and put the staff on the on the counter.

" 11,25 dollar's please " He said

I acted that I would took money from my pocket. He opened the cash register. I acted that I were offering the money to him and when I saw my change and I dropped something from the counter on the floor.

" Seriously?" He asked me really bored

He crouched to get the staff back to the counter. I grabbed all the money from the cash register and took my bread and six-pack whit me. I put the money to my pocket and then I run out f the door and crossed the road. I run behind the corner and sat down. Well that was awesome. I chuckled myself. I had now food and drink whit me. I took the money from my pocket and checked it. I got 128 dollars. Not bad after all.

" You know that you were stealing from our territory?" I hear some one ask

I got up and saw big wolf whit black leather jacket. He was looking straight to my eyes.

" Is this some kind of gang area?" I asked nervously

" This area is Fallen brotherhood's territory" He replied

" So I were stealing from you're crew?" I asked

He nodded. I gulped, these guy's cannot be very nice.

" But I liked the way you stole the money and food" He said

" You were clever. I want to my boss see you" He said

" S-sure" Didn't have much choice I guess

He then walked out of the alley and I followed him. I didn't take that risk he shoot me. He went in a black Ford Mustang. I looked the car whit awe. I had never seen so beautiful car. I had seen only photos but this one was real. It was on of this old school car's.

" Come in" He said

I opened the door and hopped in. I had just fallen in love whit this car.

" You have really nice car " I managed to say

He smiled and say.

" Glad you like it"

I were little bit shocked when he started it. It sounded so nice. He then stared driving and he put the radio on.

We were driving down the streets for a while and we finally ended up in harbor. Is that the place? There was large hall's every where.

He droved in front of one and honked. After a while the large door opened and we drive in. I looked around the place and saw wolves whit gun's. There was many different cars and a lot of wolves. Even on the wall were hanging few gun's.

" Now get out and follow me " The guy who took me here said

I then got out and followed him small office looking place. He opened the door and get in me just behind him.

" Boss, I have some one to show you" He said

" Show me then " I guess the boss said

He then pushed me forward. The boss was looking me.

" Cody? Is that you? " Some one asked

I turned around and saw something I never thought I can see again.

**AAAAAH! Cliffhanger! **

**Who know what movie I took the robbing sense? It was from one...**

**Review and I tell the right answer at next chapter. Have a nice day.**


	3. Prologue part 3

**So I hope you hang on the story. Just few more chapter of prologue and then we start the present chapters. I hope I didn't lose any readers. And the movie where I took the robbing sense was Amazing Spiderman. I didn't much like the movie.**

Cody's pov

I couldn't believe it. That wolf in front of me was my brother Cole. What the fuck is he doing here?

" Haven't seen you in while " I said

He remained silence.

" You should took me whit you " I continued

" Yeah, I should " He replied

" You know each other's? " Someone asked

" That motherfucker is my fucking brother " I answered

There was silence. It was a bit awkward to found my brother from a gang. He had same black leather jacket as the other's and black jeans. In his belt was holster where was some kind of revolver. I guess he had changed after he left.

" So how you end up here?" I asked from him

" I should ask that " He replied

" I robbed a service station and this guy took me here " I said pointing that guy

" I joined my self " He said

" You two done? " Someone asked

I turned towards the leader of this gang. He was older one and had scars around his face.

" So can I join to you're gang? " I asked

He looked little bit surprised by that. I guess he didn't except that from me.

" Well you need to complete few task before we can say anything " He replied

" But you already complete one by robbing the service station " He continued

" Yeah I did " I said

" Frank and Cole help you to complete the last task's " He said pointing Cole and the guy who bring me here

They left so I followed them as they walked towards the other office looking place. When we went in I was greeted whit a lot of weapon grates and gun's. This must be the armory.

I looked in side of these grates and saw few assault rifles. Well they have a lot of fire power and a lot of guy's. There was some grates full of ammunition.

We walked even deeper to the armory and after a while they stopped and turned around.

" Pick up weapon " Cole said

" Which one?" I asked

" One of these " Frank replied pointing behind him

I went there and there was a lot of hand gun's. Are they going in war? Or why they have so many gun's?

I looked everyone of them. I don't know much about gun's so which I pick? Then one of them just got in my eye's. Black pistol whit some wood on the handle. I grabbed it and turned it around my and felt the weight of it. Left side of the gun was reading Beretta. I guess it was name of this gun. I then turned around and saw them looking at me then the gun in my hands.

" Nice choice " Frank said

" Beretta M9 " Cole said ( **A/N I am not sure if it is right name of it**)

" Follow us " Frank said

I then followed them out of the armory. We walked out of the hall and walked near the water. Cole went further and put some bottles there. He then came back and stand next to me.

" Load you're gun and shoot the bottles " Frank told me

I then loaded the gun same way as in the tv. I then aimed to the bottles and fired. It was a miss. I could hear Cole chuckling next to me so I hit him whit my elbow and chuckling stopped.

I then aimed again and fired and this time the bottle blow in pieces. There was two more and I took again aim. I aimed careful and fired twice and hit both times both bottles. I were smyling widly. I liked shooting! Never done anything so awesome thing!

" Very good kiddo! " Frank greeted

" Thanks " I replied

" Next task is stealing a car " Cole said

I nodded and we went back inside. Then we went back to Frank's Mustang. We all hopped in and started to drive. I don't know this city at all so I don't have any idea where I was. After a while of driving we end up in front of apartment house. There was someone's car in front of us.

" You steal this car in front of us and drive it back behind us " Frank explained

I nodded but I don't have no idea how to drive a car. I guess I soon find out.

I got out of the car and went next to that other car. It was Toyota Corolla. I guess we won't steal expensive cars first. The door was locked so I need to break the window, I guess. I grabbed my gun from my holster and hit the glass. It was now in pieces on the ground and inside the car. I opened the door and hopped in. And now I need to cut wires ad put few together. I rip the cover of the wires of and throw it over my shoulder. I looked all these wires. So which one I cut? There was so many different colors. I saw few of them going towards the steering wheel. I guess I need to cut these. I cut few and put them together but nothing happened. I did this few times and finally started the car.

I then get moving. It wasn't hard as I guess.

I then followed Cole and Frank back to base. It was a lot easier to drive a car as I expected. As we got there I parked it near the base and cut the wires again and the car turn off. I then walked to Frank and Cole.

" Nice job " Cole greeted

" Let's go see boss " Frank said

They turned around and started to walk again to this office. As we got in we saw the leader sitting behind his desk.

" So how it went? " He asked

" He passed " Frank replied

" Well I guess we have new guy in gang then " Boss said

I smiled wildly. I am going to be gang member! Cole throw me black leather jacket. It was looking same as he had.

" So you are now a member so you need to do what I say " Boss said

" Yes, sir " I replied

" Good, now go " He said

I then walked out of the office whit Cole.

" I show you one day how to stole car easier " He said

" What ever " I replied

So now I am member of gang. Really nice!

**So what ya think? Good? Bad? well hope you liked it. Only few more prologue chapter left and then we start the present chapters.**


	4. Prologue part 4

**Sorry guy's I tried update yesterday but once again I accidentally deleted it. So let's try again.**

Cody's pov one year later

" Come on Cole!" I yelled to him

" All of the time! " He yelled back as he run past me

I went after him and heard more gun shots. Our bank robbery was almost perfect. Except other gang whit big guns.

I were running just behind him as he pulled his gun from his holster. Nice, now we are going to shoot every thing what moves. We saw our escape car in the parking area. Frank were our driver and he opened door to us. We both dived inside the car, and I landed on Cole. Frank started driving and we shot off the parking area tires screaming. Bullets were making holes at the car and our back glass were shot broken. We had rain of glass on me and Cole.

I get of him and went to first seat. The shot's stopped slowly and then there were quiet.

" Well that went well, huh?" Frank said

" Yeah, almost perfect " I replied whit a smile

" But this time no one get shot " Frank said

" Yeah, that is one good thing " I answered

I looked to the back seat and saw Cole still lie at the same place. His head was bleeding.

" Fuck, I knocked Cole out " I said

Frank turned his head and saw him. He then focused to the road again.

" You sure did " He commented

" At least he shut up " I chuckled

" So how much we got? " Frank asked

" Let's check in the base " I replied

He nodded and turned radio on. It was coming relaxing music and I felt relaxed.

In the base.

I carried Cole on my back in to the base and Frank got the money. We walked to the office and get in there.

Our boss was sitting behind his table and looking his town map. He looked puzzled and angry.

" Sir, we robbed bank " I said

In this gang every rob, murder, drug dealing or something like that must be told to our boss.

" Okay so you got anything? " He asked whit out lifting his head

" Yeah, a lot of cash " I answered and lifted the backpack on the table

He looked it and smiled.

" You took half and share that " He said

It was always half. No matter how much we got it was always half. We then shared the money and I, Cole and Frank got 10 000 dollars. Cole was still out so he couldn't start jumping around and spen it all to something stupid as drugs. He used drugs but I didn't.

" Boy's we have problem here " Our boss said

I looked at him.

" We have one rival gang trying to took our place so there might be more shooting " He said

" Fuck " I mumbled my self

" So we need to be more careful? " Frank asked

" Yeah " He answered

We nodded and left. I crabbed Cole by his hand and started to drag him behind me. I were to tired to try lift him anymore. I hope he would woke up soon.

I went to out side and sit a bench. I lifted Cole next to me and I relaxed.

After a hour or so he started to stir. He then woke up and looked around.

" What the fuck happened? " He asked while holding his head

" I knocked you out when we dived in the car accidentally " I answered

" Well thanks so much bro " He replied

" You're so welcome " I chuckled myself

" Let's go home " He said

" I go to get car " I replied but as I were ready to get the car he crabbed my hand

" Can we walk? " He asked

" Sure " I replied

We then started to walk our home. It was only few miles away so it wasn't that bad.

We walked some time in silence. He was thinking something the whole time.

" Cody? " He said

" Yeah " I replied

" Should we just stop this and move somewhere else? You could finish you're school and I could get a job and live normal life " He said

I always thought the same. I always felt like something was missing. I am not sure what, but something. But school? No thanks.

" Well we could do that but where we would move? And you think I would go to school? " I asked from him

" I heard that Jasper city would be nice and gang free. We would just start over and live normal live and maybe found a love " He answered

Were that guy next to me just talking love? He never talked before.

I didn't have change to answer when I heard gun shots in front of me. I looked to my brother and saw how he fall to the ground.

" Cole!" I yelled and turned my head towards the shooter

He was smiling evilly and then he saw me. I then pulled my gun from my holster and shot him stomach. He fell to the ground but tried to shot me. I felt something hit my right ear. I didn't care about that. I walked to him. He then rised his gun and fired my right shoulder. I felt how the bullet dig in my flesh and bone. I fell to the ground but I got up again. I then crouched next to him. I put the gun between his eyes and I looked how he was scared. Then I fired. His head blow up and there was blood, brain and peaces of bone every where. Half of his face was missing now.

My first kill. I just killed another wolf. Another wolf.

I was broken by my trance when I heard familiar noise.

I then hurried to my brother and saw that he was shot three time's in hid chest. I know he won't make it.

" Cody, listen. You promise me to stop this gang thing and the move to Jasper city. Start new life there. And took this " He said weakly

He put a necklace what he was using all of the time. It was these God stuff. A cross. He believed in God but I didn't. It was shine and silver.

" Cole you will make it! We both can move to Jasper city and live happily! " I yelled him

" I know and you know that I don't make it so promise me " He said weakly

" I promise " I said and felt how tears were running down my cheeks.

" Good " He said smiling and then he slowly faded and I were only crying. I were too weak! I were never enough! This is my fault! I were now mentally beating my self.

I then heard sirens and car parking next to me and my brother. My dead brother.

That police officer were standing behind me. He didn't say or do anything, he just stand there. After a while I got up and turned around. It wasn't a police officer. It was another older wolf whit dress suit. I looked the car and saw it was black but had sirens on the roof.

" Who are you? " I asked whit weak voice

" I am Winston Sanderson from FBI " He replied (**A/N Whoah! Didn't except that didn't ya!)**

" I am sorry for you " He continued

I just keep in silence. I had nothing to say. I then lifted my hand's so he could hand cuff me. He then put the handcuffs around my wrist's.

" I am sorry for that " He said

" It is fine. At least I can get fresh start " I almost mumbled still tears in my eyes

He then put me back of his car and covered the bodies. I give my brother last look and the Winston drove me away.

I got year in prison because of killing another wolf. It was so short because I were defending my self and I were first time in jail. And I guess all think I had already suffering enough. **( You can call me lazy because I weren't writing anything about the court. And I have no idea is this even possible to get only one year. so don't hate me for that)**

I were suffering because I watched how my brother died and then I killed another wolf. I were in deep depress and I felt so much guilty for killing another wolf. This will change my life. But I will keep my promise to my brother and start new life.

**Oh how much drama! But don't think I would bring Cole back! I already did that in one story so now he stay dead Hope you like it. So next chapter is last chapter of prologue and after that the main idea starts. Review!**


	5. First day of school

**So I am now updating two stories but I try to update every day. **

Cody's pov year and month later.

I woke up in my bed panting. I saw a nightmare again from my brother. How I try but I cannot save him and then I shot someone.

I got up from my bed and went to bathroom. I looked the mirror and saw the hole at my ear. It came same night as my brother died and it reminds me always how weak I am. I then saw necklace hanging from my neck. It was my brothers. I use it even it makes me feel worser. It is like huge weight and I have to carry it whit me. No matter what I will use it. I changed a lot in jail. I don't care if I die or live. I started to work out so I am not so weak anymore.

I still see that wolfs eyes when I shot him. They haunt me.

After I got from jail I moved to Jasper city. I found job from car garage and I fix car's there. The owner is Ed. Little fat wolf but damn nice. He knows my past because I needed to tell it to him. He checked my crime register and asked about that. He didn't throw me out, he gave me job and helped me found house.

This house was small and had three rooms, bedroom, living room and kitchen. And of course bathroom. It wasn't big house but I liked here.

Ed even helped me whit getting car. He had some old car's who no one bought. There was one pick up and we fixed that and now I am using it. It has rust and bruises but I like it.

I went to shower and cleaned my self. I then put blue colored jeans and black hooded whit skull on it.

After that I just grab something from the fridge and walked out side. I locked the door and walked to my car and hopped in. I then started it and it roared alive.

( Yeah, I skip driving )

I parked my car next to other's. There was many expensive and new cars. I bet no one likes my car.

I read the text on the wall " Jasper high school"

I went past through the doors and looked around. A lot off lockers and and wolves around. I then started to walk some direction. I have no idea where to go. I just started to wonder around. First class would be math. I hate math it is so hard.

BRINGGGGGG! ( Yeah that was bell)

And now I need to find that class? And where? I turned fast around and crashed whit someone. She fell down on the floor and dropped her book's.

" Sorry " I apologize

" Sorry it was my fault " She apologized back

" How about it wasn't no one's fault ? " I asked and offered my paw

She smiled and grab my paw. I then pulled her up and grabbed her book's from the floor and gave them to her.

" Okay. Thats a deal " She said

She then offered her paw and I looked it.

" I am Lilly " She said

" Oh, I am Cody " I replied and shake her paw

I was going to find now that class. But wait! I need to get my books! I turned again fast and again I crashed whit someone. But I stayed up but she fell again.

" Again? " I mumbled myself

I then offered my paw and said

" Sorry "

She looked me and smiled.

" Thats fine " She said

I then pulled her up. She offered her paw to.

" I am Kate " she said

" Cody " I replied

" What did you mean again? " She asked whit puzzled look

" Oh, I just crashed whit another one " I answered

" well you are unlucky " She said

I nodded and went to my locker. I grabbed my books from there and started to find the math class. I started to look around and found it. I knocked the door and after a while male wolf opened the door.

" You must be the new one " He said

I nodded and walked past him. I looked for free place.

" Cody! " Some one called

I looked and saw Lilly and Kate. And whit them was one big guy and some one smaller.

I then walked to them and sat next the big guy. He looked me like I was threat. I didn't pay attention on them. I just sat in silence.

" So you are Cody? " the big guy said

" Yeah " I replied

" I am Garth and this is Humphrey " He said pointing that smaller one

" And you met already Kate and Lilly " Humphrey said

" Yeah, I did " I replied

Then we started to make these math things. I didn't understand at all what we needed to do. I just acted that I were doing something.

After that lesson we all walked out the class. I just went to my locker and throw my books in there.

Skip to lunch

I were going to bay something to eat. I have no idea where to go.

" Cody " Some one said behind me

I turned around and saw Humphrey.

" Would you want to eat whit us? " He asked

" I guess you don't have friends here yet " He said

" Sure but where I drive? " I asked

" Come whit our car " He replied

" Okay " I agreed

We then went in front of some ones car. It was Honda Civic. He then went inside and I went from the other side.

" Can you go to backseat? " He asked

I just nodded and went to backseat. He waited for a while and then the door opened again and Kate came in.

" So did you ask him?" She asked

" I guess I did " He said and pointed me

" Oh, I didn't notice you " She said

We then started to drive and after a while we get some place to eat I hopped off the car. They came after me.

" So lead the way " I said

He started to walk and went trough the doors and I followed. Kate went by Humphreys side. I ordered my food and followed them to one tables. Lilly and Garth where already there.

I sat in corner and started to eat.

" So Cody, tell us something from you're self " Kate said

" Yeah, like where you are from " Lilly agreed

" Well I am from New York " I said

They gasped from that. I looked them like "what"

" But there was that huge gang war! That one where all gang's died " Garht explained

" Oh, I weren't there that time. I were a vacation that time " I lied. I where in jail that time

" Our dad was there as a FBI agent and he came day home whit sad face. He said that he realised how cruel wold can be. One guy's brother were shot and that little brother needed to shoot that shooter so he could survive. " Kate said

I started to cough. I swallowed almost my fork. Their dad was Winston?

" Hey are you okay? " She asked

" Yeah " I replied

" tell us what happened to you're right ear? " Humphrey asked

" Nothing " I answered coldly

There was silence after that.

" So can we now go back to school? " Lilly asked

" Yeah let's go " Humphrey said

Rest of the day went like in second.

When I got home I just collapsed on my sofa. I just stared the roof. How in the hell I could possibly end same city whit Winston?

**Hahaa! So I hope you liked that one**


	6. Something to live for

**So hello again! I don't have anything to say thought.**

Cody's pov

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

"Damn thing! " I yelled sleepy

I tried to find it but I couldn't.

" Where the hell are you! " I yelled again

And then I found it. I crabbed it and throw it against the wall. The alarm died and then become silence.

I got up and looked my broken clock.

" Fuck, now I need new one " I mumbled as I walked to bathroom

I throw all my clothes of and went to shower. It felt good and relaxing.

After the shower I just throw my clothes on and got my brother's necklace. I then went to kitchen and crabbed some cereal and ate them.

After that I walked to living room and crabbed my key's from the table and collapsed on the sofa. I just stared the roof like there would be something interesting.

I looked the clock and it was 8.00. Wait! 8.00! Oh fuck I am late!

I rushed to my car and hopped in and started it. After that I speeded to school, if polices would see me now I would get a ticket.

I parked the car in parking area and walked trough the doors. I went to my locker and crabbed my books. I had now Biology. It was easy and fun.

I knocked the door and there was female wolf who looked really bored. She was the teacher of this class.

" So why are you late?" She asked

" I am new one and I get lost here " I answered. Off course it was a lie.

She only mumbled something and let me in. I didn't know anyone here. I went back of the class in right corner and sat down.

( I am lazy you know )

Skip to next period. It was P.E.

I went in the class and saw Garth there. He saw me and waved me. I walked to him.

" Hi Cody " He greeted

" Hi " I replied

" You need to take that hooded of " Garth said

I nodded and took it off and throw it nearest corner. He looked surprised for some reason.

" What is it? " I asked

" Just didn't except that you have muscle " He said

I looked my self. Well yeah, it wasn't showing under my hooded.

" You should leave the hooded and come to school whit t-shirt " He commented

" Njah, I won't be like that " I replied

" I dare you to be rest day like that " He said smiling.

" I bet I can " I replied

" Deal! " He yelled cheerful

Thank god it is only one day. I don't want to be "show off" guy's.

Skip to lunch.

I could sense that everyone was staring me. it make me nervous. Haven't the see any t-shirted wolf before?

I was walking to my car and I heard someone yell something. I looked behind and saw Humphrey coming towards me.

" Hi Cody! " He called me

" Yeah? " I answered

" You wouldn't give me and Kate a ride? " He asked.

Do they really come in my car. It was clean and nice but I guess they don't like it.

" If you want to but remember, it is not expensive car like you're s " I answered and hopped in my car

He came in to and looked my car, but he was smiling.

" Nice car bro " He said

" What? " I asked

" I said nice car bro " He replied

" Don't call me bro " I said shyly

I already lost my brother so I am only one left from our family. My dad is dead to me too. (He is not dead but he hates his father)

" Okay " He said

Just in the same moment Kate hopped in. this car was only two seated so she need to go Humphreys lap. I bet Humphrey don't mind.

" You're looking good Cody " Kate commented

I looked her like " really?"

" You are joking right? " I asked

" No, no. I mean it " She said

" Thanks " I said shyly and blushing

" Kate I am still here " Humphrey said silently

" Off course you are " Kate answered cheerful and kissed him

I just focused the road and put the radio on.

We parked in front off MacDonald. I hopped out my car and Humphrey followed whit Kate.

I went trough the doors and smelled the burgers. I went to order my food and went to table.

Kate,Humphrey,Lilly and Garth came joined me.

" So you kept you're promise " Garth said

" I guess so " I answered

" What promise?" Humphrey asked

" He won't use his hooded today " Garth said

" So that's why he is showing off " Humphrey said

" No I am not, I don't like show off things " I replied

" Is that so? " Humphrey asked

" It must be. I almost begged him " Garth saved me

The rest time went in silence. Almost.

" By the way why I cannot call you bro?" Humphrey asked

I just sit in silence. I don't want to talk about it. But these are my friends. My only friends.

" Hey, you okay? " Lilly asked

I broke my trance and saw all staring me.

" Yeah, I am " I answered

" So why we cannot call you bro?" Garth asked

" Let's just say I had brother and he died in front off me "I answered

They all gasped.

" Are you okay? " Kate asked

" I am now " I lied. I never will be okay.

They smiled to me.

" Let's go back to school " Lilly said

skip to end of school

Everyone were going to home. I was almost in my car when some one padded my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and saw Humphrey.

" I lost my keys so would you give us ride to Kate's home?" Humphrey asked

" Sure, hop in" I answered

I then hopped in and so did Humphrey and Kate.

" So where do I drive? " I asked

" I give you the orders " Humphrey said smiling

" Yes, sir " I replied and earned small chuckle from them. I smiled, I were getting my fanny said back.

As I drove in front of their house I saw HUGE house in front of me. I know that they were rich but this. Are they richest in the freaking world?

" Thanks for the ride " Humphrey said

" Come in "Kate suggested

Oh, fuck. If Winston is there he sure know me.

" I am not sure " I answered

" Oh come on coward " Humphrey replied

" Who was the coward?" I asked as I jumped out the car

" Eve isn't that bad " He continued

" Who is Eve?" I asked

" My mom " Kate answered

We then walked inside the house. It was huge! Their living room was bigger than my whole house.

" Hello there, who are you " I heard sweet female voice

" I am Cody " I replied I offered my paw and she shake it

" I am Eve, Kate's mother " She replied

" But if you ever hurt her, I will rip you in pie..." Eve was cut off by too familiar male voice

" Eve, I guess he get it "

Eve looked me like food and walked away. Then Winston walked to me and looked in my eyes. He looked puzzled.

" Do I know you some where? " He asked

" I am not sure if you have seen me " I replied whit small fear in my voice

" Well I am Winston " He greeted

" Cody " I replied

" Cody Parker? " He asked

I am caught! Oh, shit. Oh fuck.

" Helloooo? Someone there? " He asked and knocked my head

" Yeah I am Cody Parker" I answered

He looked me like I would be ghost.

" Well, I need to go but I guess we see later " He said and walked away

I looked to Humphrey and Kate. They weren't anymore there. What? Where did they go?

" Cody? " Kate called me

I looked and saw her on the stairs. I then walked after her and looked around that huge house.

On the up stairs I saw three rooms. One for Kate, one for Lilly and one for who? I was going to ask who lived there but then there came dark gray furred female. She had beautiful brown eyes. Best thing I ever seen.

" Earth to Cody who is staring Ashley " Kate called

I blushed and went after her.

" So you saw something you like? " Kate asked

" No, I mean ehh " I were speechless

" Some one has a crush " Humphrey teased me

" Shut up " I mumbled

Kate and Humphrey looked each others and started to laugh. I were blushing madly.

" Ashley! Come here " Kate called her

I heard she coming in behind me. I was nervous and went off her way.

" Yeah, what is it?" She asked

" Meet my new friend Cody " Kate said and pointed me

Oh dear earth would you please swallow me? Even make me disappear? Please? Nope, it didn't happen.

" Hi I am Ashley " She greeted and offered her hand

I shake it and I felt like I was in heaven. Please never end this.

" I am Cody " I replied

And then her hand slipped away and I dropped back to earth. She the walked away. After she left I almost fainted so I need to sit down. There was no sets free so I just collapsed on the floor and leaned against the wall. Kate and Humphrey were chuckling.

" Thanks for you I almost died " I commented

They started to laugh even harder. I didn't even care I just found something to live for.

**So hope you like this one. I continue from that in next chapter. And thank you all for rewieving. I really start to use only one oc...**


	7. Cody's past

**Hello all my friend's and fans and others! **

Cody's pov

I was still leaning the wall and sitting on the floor. I was trying to calm down so my heart beat would be normal. I felt weak and light headed, is this all about her?

" Hey, are you okay? "Kate asked

" Yeah" I sighed

I guess I need to tell them who I am. Winston already knows, I guess.

" I need to tell you something " I said to them

They looked each others and then me.

" What? " They asked

" Something you all. I already know you're father from New York" I confessed

" What?!" Kate yelled surprised

" I tell everything to you all when Winston is there " I said

" I'll go ask if they have time " Kate said and looked confused

Humphrey looked me scared.

" Are you serial killer?" He asked and tried to find way out

I looked him like " Seriously?" .

" No, you really think I would be here if I've been serial killer? " I asked

" Well, I guess no" He said nervously

He then calmed down and sit back on his seat. He was shaking a little bit. So were I, I am scared that they hate me for who I am.

" Come down " Kate called us

I followed Humphrey as he was walking down stairs. He almost run them down, probably he still think I was serial killer.

Humphrey walked in their living room and sat next to Kate. I saw Winston and he looked me like he already know. Next to him was Eve. She looked confused.

Lilly sit next to Ashley. They all looked confused.

" So I want to tell you something about me before we are good friends. So I understand if you hate me for that and I won't blame you. Winston already knows me and my story. So do you all a little bit. But don't stop me when I am telling my story." I said

They all nodded me and I could sense that they were scared, confused and some one was even angry. I bet that was Eve.

I let my head hung low because I were ashamed myself, I even hate myself for what I am.

" So I lived three years ago whit my father in small village. I never know where it was and never want to know. My father beate me every night and day and I were bullied in school and my only brother was left somewhere and left me alone whit my father beate me every night and day and I were bullied in school and my only brother was left somewhere and left me alone whit my father."

I had small brake before I continued.

" One day three years ago, I just got enough from that. I then hit him back and left that village. I went to train station and end up New York. I had no money, no food and no home to sleep. I robbed one place so I get food but something happened. One guy from local gang saw that all. He then bring me there and there I found my brother Cole. They teached me how to steal,rob and make deal whit other gang members. I then started to rob stuff stealing cars and dealing drugs. I never used drugs, ale, or smoked. My year went by that. Just stealing and dealing."

I take another brake longer one thought. It was the part I hate most.

" But one day everything changed. We were walking whit my brother to our home. We talked to starting new life in here Jasper City. He wanted that I would go school again and hoped he would find job to himself. We were going to start over before was too late. But little did we know, it was already. Some one jumped behind a corner and shot at us. That's why have a hole in my right ear and a scar on my shoulder." I said pointing my ear". I saw that my brother was shot few times and that guy was still shooting and I-I-I need to p-p-pull my own gun and I-I I shot him. I shot another mine kind."

I was almost crying.

" After I watched in his eyes how he died these eyes is still haunting to me. But worst thing was that I went to my brother and I already know that he will die." I felt tear rolling down my cheek.

" He said I must promise to him that I start new life in Jasper City. He then give me that necklace" I said and took it off and show it to them.

" After that you're father, Winston came. He didn't arrest me because I was watching my brother dieing. After my brother passed I let him hand cuff me. And then I end up prison and learned to fight there. I was all alone after that. No friends, no family. It was just me and that huge weight from killing another mine kind and that weight on my neck. That is because I couldn't save my brother and his necklace is hanging on my neck. And I couldn't even kill my self because my promise. And now I am so much in pain from my heart. I blame my self from killing that wolf and letting my brother die in front off me. And now I need to start over and forgot everything? I just cant."

I couldn't hold it anymore. I break down and started to cry. In front of family I didn't know. There was silence after my story. No one didn't say anything.

I was still hanging my head because I shame myself. I hate myself.

Then something happened what I never except. Some one hugged me and I let it go. I didn't care who it was. It was just so comforting.

" Shhhh, we will understand and never hate you" Female voice said

I lifted my head and saw Eve. I hugged her back and she let me cry on her shoulder. I saw Kate,Lilly,Ashley and Humphrey crying too. Why?

" We are so sorry for you " They said

" It wasn't you're fault at all" I said shameful

" I only hope that you wont hate me " I said still shameful

They smiled me and replied " Never "

Now I know it. I have friends. Real friends.

Eve let me go and watched in my eyes.

" We never cannot hate you. You did what you need and you are here. It matters anymore not what you did " She said tears in her eyes

I hugged her tightly and said " Thank you. Thank you all for understanding "

She let me go again. But this time Kate hugged me. " I am so sorry for you " She said shyly

" You don't need to be " I answered

Then she let me go and Humphrey looked me. He got up and hugged me too. then he sit back down. Then Lilly hugged me. She hold me tightly.

Then she let me go. But the one I never except to hug me was Winston but still he hugged me. Not friendly but like father would do. All what I wanted my father was that he would love me. I didn't have that. Then he let go. And sat down.

Then what make me nervous was that Ashley hugged me. I hold her tightly. I felt like I just had butterflies in my stomach. I wanted that stay like this for ever. But then she let go and so did I.

I then looked all of them. They all looked me.

" Thank you for understanding me " I said as I wiped my tears off

There was silence after that. No one said anything.

" Cody, I have something what was Cole's " Winston said

I looked him confused.

" Follow me " He said as I went after him

He lead me place what remind me from the office from my old gang hide out.

He the gave me small box. I looked him and then the box. I opened it slowly and saw something what I never believed see again. My brother's chrome revolver. It has tribal's on the pipe. I was looking it wide eyed. How in the hell this is here?

I then looked Winston again.

" How?" I managed to say

" Well the FBI owe me one so I got that " He said

" I always wanted to find you and give it to you " He continued

I then hugged him like a son and said " Thank you"

He hugged me back. " You're welcome "

I then walked back to the living room but they had left already. Probably in their rooms.

" I guess I will leave " I said as I were walking to the door

" You can spend night here " I heard Eve behind me

I turned around.

" Are you sure you want me here?" I asked

" Sure " She said smiling

" Thanks " I replied

I then went back to up stairs. I went to Kate's door and knocked.

" Mom, we are not doing it " She said

I started to laugh pretty hard. I couldn't hold that.

She then opened the door blushing, and that make we laugh even harder.

" Nice to see you laughing " She said

" Yeah, did I bother you or something? " I asked

" No, not at all " She said and let me in

I then walked in and saw Humphrey trying to escape from the window.

" Humphrey it is me Cody " I said to him before he jumped

He sighed in relief.

He then went to sit next to Kate on her bed. I collapsed the same place than earlier today after Ashley was here. They looked the box on my lap.

" So what he gave you?" Kate asked

They came next too me and I opened the box. I then crabbed the gun from there and hold it in my hand. It was heavier than I thought. It was Magnum 44.

" Whoa! " Humphrey yelled surprised

" That was you're brother's?" Kate asked

" Yeah " I sighed

" Did he you know kill anyone whit that?" Humphrey asked

" He didn't need to. When he pulled that out almost every one nearby jumped some where to hide " I chuckled

They chuckled too.

" Can I hold it?" Kate asked

I then offered it to her. when she hold it I could see that she was confused how heavy it was.

" Don't give that to Eve " Humphrey said

I started to laugh.

" Off course I give it to her " I replied joking and Humphrey went pale

" Just kidding " I said

Kate then gave it back and I put it back in the box.

" So when you leave?" Humphrey asked

" Morning " I said

" Eve let you stay night here? " Kate asked

" She asked me to stay " I answered

" Wow " Humphrey said

" Well we go to sleep so see ya in the morning " Kate said

" See ya " I replied as I walked out off the door and closed it

I then walked down stairs. Where do I sleep?

I went to the sofa and sit down. I guess here.

" Hey you won't sleep there " Eve said before I fell asleep

" Where then? "I asked curious

" Well we don't have guest room and Lilly don't have room in her room so you sleep in Ashley's room " She said thinking

I almost fainted. My first crush, in first day and already need to sleep in same room whit her?

" She know that you need to sleep there " Eve continued

" Okay " I said still surprised

I then walked slowly to upstairs. And went in front off her door. I knocked on the door.

" Come in " She called me

I then opened the door and waited that she would turn around. And when she did my hart skipped a beat.

" E-Eve said I need to sleep here " I said nervously

" Yeah, I know. You sleep on that sofa " She said pointing small sofa

I the sat on it. It was very soft.

" So are you okay?" She asked

" Yeah, I am " I answered

She the put the light off.

" Good night" She said some where from the darkness

" G-Good night " I replied

I the lied down on the sofa. My leg's were hanging near the floor. It was really small sofa. I slowly fell asleep.

**Damn that was longest chapter I ever made! I hope you liked that one.**


	8. Crush, crash

**So hello all! Thanks for support and reviews and follows and favorites!**

Cody's pov

_My brother was in front of me. His eyes were crimson red and bleeding. His nose and mouth was bleeding to._

_" You are weak " He said whit raspy voice_

_" You are pathetic " He continued_

_" Shut up, you know I tried to save you! " I yelled scared_

_" You are just so weak " He still continued_

_" You will rot in hell" He said whit demonic voice_

_He the lifted his hand's and reached my throat. _

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled scared and panting and jumped of the sofa and dropped hard on the floor. Some one really touched me.

I rubbed my head near my eye because I hit that part against the floor.

" Sorry Cody " I hear that angel voice over me

" I am fine " I said whit bored and sleepily voice

I then got and sat back the sofa and rubbed my eyes.

" Why did you scared so much me?" She asked

" It wasn't you, just another nightmare " I answered

" But when I was going to wake you up and I touched you, you jumped and screamed " She explained

" Well in that dream some one crabbed me by throat so that's why I jumped " I replied

I then looked at her. She was little bit scared about what happened.

Some one rushed in the room.

" What did you do to Ashley!" Eve yelled

" He did nothing. He just had nightmare and I was trying to wake him up in bad moment " Ashley saved me

" Oh, sorry " Eve apologized whit her nice voice

She then walked out of the room. I got up and walked to the door.

" Hey by the way, where is bath room? " I asked looking around

" Down the stairs and left, if you go to shower there is green towel for guest " She told me

" Thanks " I replied as I walked down the stairs

I then entered to the bath room and throw my clothes off. I then went to shower and relaxed. I hate these nightmares. I am total paranoid about everything and if some one is behind me I can hit someone by reflex.

I then got off the shower and dry my fur. after that I got my pants on and as I were going to get my shirt the bath rooms door opened.

It was Ashley and she was shocked. Well, I got lucky because I had my pants on already but I still was missing my shirt.

I then crabbed it and walked out of the bath room. Ashley were still at the door looking the spot I were. Am I that scary?

" Ashley, you okay?" I asked

She snapped out her trance

" Yeah, just shocked that scar " She said pointing my shoulder

Oh, it was my scar.

" Where did you got it?" She asked

" Same night when my brother died " I replied calmly

" Sorry " She said

" You know, you say sorry many times " I replied whit small smile

She smiled back and went to bath room. I then put my shirt on. I then went to their kitchen and saw Eve and Winston there.

" Morning " I greeted them

" Morning " They said

" And sorry from that morning " Eve apologized again

" No need to worry about me. I understand " I replied

She smiled me. But then I feel some one behind me. I didn't hear anything but I could feel someone behind me.

" Please don't sneak up behind me. I have few bad memories about that " I said who ever was behind me

" How did you know I were behind you? And what bad memories?" It was Humphrey

" I could feel you there and just some from the prison so I am paranoid " I answered

He then walked past me to table. I wasn't going to eat anything from their house if they don't give me permission.

" Why don't you eat?" Eve asked

" I didn't got permission " I replied

" Now you got" Winston replied

I was going to sit down when I smelled coffee. I looked around and saw coffee maker.

" Can I take coffee?" I asked

" Sure " Eve promised

I then take a cup of coffee. I then crabbed something from from the table and sat down. I got bread so I ate that and drink my coffee and put my coffee mug to the kitchen table.

" Thanks " I replied as I walked out off the kitchen

I then went to get that small box where was my brother's gun from Ashley's room. I remember that I left that there. I then walked to her door and knocked it.

" Just a minute!" She yelled behind the door( not angrily)

I then waited as she opened the door. She saw me and let me in.

" Sorry for bothering but forgot my box there " I said as I crabbed that from the floor

" What is it there anyway?" She asked

I then opened it and her eye went wide.

" Is that what Winston gave you?" She asked

" Yeah " I replied

But wait a minute. She didn't call Winston dad or father.

" Why did you call you're father by his name ?" I asked

" Oh, he is not my real dad, they adopted me " She answered

" Sorry " I apologized

" No,no, It is fine " She replied

I then nodded and walked out from her room. My heart was still racing.

I went to dawn stairs and sit down the sofa in front of tv. I then opened the box and crabbed my brother's gun on my lap. I started to clean it whit my t-shirt.

After a while when it was clean I searched the box for something he would leave there. I opened small hatch under the can there was ammunition for it. I grinned for them as I pilled one out from there.

I then left the box and gun on the sofa and went to Winston.

" Winston, did you saw that small hatch in the box?" I asked

" What hatch?" He asked

I the showed him one bullet from there. He looked the bullet wide eyed.

" You found that from the hatch?" He asked

" Yeah " I answered

I then walked back to the box and take it and went back to Winston. I then showed him the hatch and the bullet's.

" You're brother were prepared to fight " Winston said

" Yeah, so was I " I replied

He then looked me. His eyes said everything and it told me that he understand.

" So what we do today?" I heard Kate behind me

I almost turned around but I only tensed up. That was just a reflex.

" Hey, easy there " Kate said

I then turned around.

" Sorry, it just " I were cut off by Kate

" I know " She said

" Thanks" I mumbled mostly for myself

I then turned again and crabbed the box. I then walked out of the door to my car. I then opened my door and put that box under my seat.

I then walked back inside.

" So what we do today?" Kate asked again

" I don't know. I am mostly in my home or working " I replied

" You gotta be kidding me" She said

" Nope, I need money pay bills, food, clothes and gasoline " Answered her not so much question

" I thought you have a parent?" She asked

" Yeah, I had few years ago " I answered

She looked me whit sympathy. Geez, I am fine whit that.

" I know! We go to beach" Humphrey suggested

Everyone looked him like " You're kidding " . Eve were mostly looking him like he was a prey.

" What? It was just suggestion" He said calmly

" Don't make wrong suggestions " Eve said near the kitchen

Humphrey yelped and hide behind Kate. Eve and Kate were giggling. I then saw corner of my eye Ashley coming down stairs. I were again staring her but I were cut of when some one elbowed me. I saw Kate looking me whit smirk. I just show her my tongue like little girl. She giggled to this.

" I know! " Every one looked Humphrey

" So what this time?" Eve asked looking him again as a prey

" J-just movies?" He suggested

" I am fine whit that " Kate agreed

" Yeah, lets go " Ashley agreed

Everyone looked me.

" What are we waiting for?" I asked

Then all of them went different directions. Isn't car outside? I then walked out side since every one went different places.

I went in front of my car and sat down on the hood. It was high car so I need to jump to get on the hood. I then leaned again the windshield and put my hands behind my head.

I woke up when some one was shaking me. I fell asleep? Damn they were long some where.

" Are we going?" Some one asked

" I were just waiting you guy's " I answered

" We were trying to find you " I then looked and saw Ashley

" We just make us look better " She said

Like you need to look better.

" So how long I sleep? " I asked as I jumped down

" Two hours " She said

" Two?" I asked to make sure

She nodded.

I then saw Humphrey in his car whit Kate.

" Well let's go" I said walking towards Humphreys car

I heard she following me. I then opened the back door and hoped in. Ashley came from the other side of the car and sat next to me.

" So what movie we are going to watch?" I asked

" Scream 4" Humphrey said ( Yeah, I know not much like a horror movie)

" Okay " I replied calmly as he started too drive

" I guess you won't mind if you sit next to Ashley?" Kate asked looking me from mirror

" Off course not " I answered

Nice, next to my crush.

We then arrived to parking area and hop off from his car. I started to walk in front off our small crew. I could hear how the girl's were talking from the movie.

I just didn't pay attention to their talking and keep walking. I stopped in front of the counter and waited them. They come there after me and went to the counter.

" Four tickets to Scream 4 " Kate said

" I can pay my own " I whispered to her

" Nope " She said and paid for me

" Thanks " I whispered

She nodded me and gave me a ticket, then she gave everyone other. We then walked to the show and as Kate said I was sitting next to Ashley.

" I am so exited " She said

" I'll see that " I mumbled myself

She were giggling. Is that so exiting?

After the movie-.- ( Lazy am I )

Ashley and many other girls were screaming in the movie. And almost every time she found safe behind my shoulder. I like that thought.

We then walked out of the theater, and the girls were talking from the movie.

" Did you scare?" Humphrey asked next to me as the girls left behind

" Not that much " I answered

" Me neither " He said bored

The girls came next to us.

" Wasn't that good?" Kate asked

" Yeah, it was " I replied, well mostly because of Ashley...

" I agree " Humphrey said

He then went next to Kate.

We walked in silence to the car as we get in I just sat down.

I woke up again when some one shook me( Really? Go sleep, you're tired!)

" Cody, wake up " Some one called me

" I'm up! " I yelled and jumped and hit my head

" I forgot I were in car " I mumbled myself

" Are you okay? " I looked next to me and saw Humphrey

He was looking me like I were wounded.

" Yeah, just tired " I answered

I then got up and walked in to Kate's house. Humphrey came behind me.

" Are you okay? " Eve asked looking me

" Yeah I am " I answered

" You can stay another night " Eve suggested

" No, I need to get home " I replied

" Are you sure?" She asked

I nodded and looked the clock. 10.48 pm.

" Well I need to go see ya! " I said and walked to my car

I hopped in and started it. I then started to drive.

I were driving half asleep and half awake. I didn't even notice all car's around me. I were tired as hell.

I then stopped in traffic lights and waited them to turn to green. As I moved again I saw something corner of my eye. I turned my head and saw another car coming to me.

" Oh, FUC...

I were cut by the car who hit my left side of mine car. I have my seatbelt on but I hit my head against the steering wheel really hard. I was knocked out coldly.

**I said go to sleep, not knock out you're self. To stubborn? **


	9. Hospital we go

**And hello you all! **

Cody's pov

I woke up in my car feeling dizzy. I opened my eyes slowly and saw my steering wheel. I got my head off from my steering wheel and looked around. My car was pretty good. I took my seat belt off and tried to open my door. It didn't budge. I then kicked it and it flew open making screaming sound. I then hopped off from my car but collapsed on the ground immediately. Why does my left side hurt so much? I got slowly up while holding my left side, like it helped. I saw another car nearby mine. It was crashed too so I guess it ws the guy who crashed me.

I walked to his car almost collapsing all of the time. I looked inside his car but there was no one. Motherfucker escaped!

I hit that car's roof hard whit my fist. I felt again that terrible pain on my left side. I collapsed and everything wen blurry again. Fuck, I am not going to pass out again! I yelled mental myself and got up. I then went back to mine car and hopped in. I guess I need to take calm now.

I tried to start my car. It couched few times and roared alive. I then started to drive but it was hard. Every time I moved my left hand I felt that terrible pain.

I am closer to where Kate lives than my home. I could ask if I could leave my car there and call Ed. I hope he is free today.

I then pulled on their drive way and got up. I looked at the clock 7.56. I hope they are awake already. I walked slowly to their door and knocked. I heard voices from there.

" Who would come this early?" I heard Eve's voice

She then opened the door and looked surprised.

" Sorry for bothering in this time of the morning " I apologized

" I had little accident so I just wanted to ask if I would let my car there?" I asked

" I'll see, I guess you hit you're head. But sure " She answered put her hand on my left shoulder

I winched and collapsed in front of their door. She looked scared and froze. I got slowly up from the floor.

" Please don't do that again " I begged

She then lead me to their kitchen and I sat down.

" So what that accident was?" She asked

" Well, I were driving home last evening and then some one drove against my left side and I hit my head against the steering wheel. And I woke up half hour ago and came here " I answered

" So you passed out?" She asked

"Yeah " I replied

" Lift you're shirt " She said

" What?" I asked to make sure

" Lift you're shirt " She said again

I did as she said and when she what ever she saw she gasped. She was pale.

" Did I broke a rib?" I asked

" Hey, mom! Who is there?" I heard Ashley or Kate. Not sure anymore

Who ever she was she came to kitchen and gasped too. I looked and saw Ashley and she was white as snow. Is that so bad?

I then pushed Eve gently away. She had froze. Then I saw it, I had rib piercing through my stomach. Well, that is bad, I guess. I pulled my shirt down and got up. I were almost collapsing again but I leaned against wall.

" We need to go hospital now " Eve said

" I agree " I replied all ready walking towards the door

I heard Eve walking behind me. I then went out and waited to Eve got the car. She then drove in front off me and I hopped in. We were almost driving when back door opened and some one hopped in. I didn't even bother to look who.

" Why did you came whit us?" I heard Eve ask

" I don't know " I heard Ashley answer

My eyes shot open and I sit straight, probably too fast.

" Hey, don't move so fast " Eve guided me

" Yeah, I won't " I mumbled weakly

I slowly shut my eyes again. I felt that darkness around me like I were fading away. I can't die, not now when I have something to live fro and I have promise to my brother. I opened my eyes again and saw Eve looking me scared. We were in front off hospital. There was silence now and I could see that Eve was almost crying. I then opened my door and got up.

" What? " I heard Eve ask

" Can we go?" I asked back and started walking towards the doors

I heard few door slams and rushing steps. I then went trough the doors and stepped in side the hospital. There was white every where.

I then went to counter but Eve went to talk some one. It was another male wolf. Old guy whit classes and he looked at me. He then went some where.

" Can you still walk?" I heard Ashley behind me

" Yeah, I guess so " I replied

I then followed Eve to one room. There was few seats and one bed I just sat down and relaxed.

" Took off you're shirt " I heard Eve

I then was taking it off but before tthat.

" I'll bet you're should go out so no one don't froze again " I suggested

" Just took you're shirt off " Eve said again

I then did as told and took my shirt of. I saw blood all over my stomach and left side.

" Get on the bed " Some male wold said

I did that too .

" That may hurt a little so keep his hands " I heard same male voice

I only crabbed both side off the beds and waited the pain.

" Ready?" Male wold asked

" Do I have a choice?" I joked

I then felt really much pain. It was burning my whole left side and I grinned my teeth. I crabbed harder from the side of beds and could hear something broke. Either me or something else. Then as I thought it couldn't get worser I felt more burning and like some one were stabbing me all over again and again.

" OH FUCK! " I shouted when he did something what hurt much more

Then it stopped and I relaxed. I felt really tired and like I had over run by train. I then lost my grip from the side of beds. There was some kind of metal bars so you couldn't drop from the bed. As I lost my grib I heard metal noise from the floor. I were to tired to look what that was. I just stayed there and waited more pain but that didn't happen. Only silence and calmness. I the drifted finally to sleep.

six hours later

I woke up when I heard talking near me. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I saw trough the class few doctors and some one. I don't recognize that one. I got to sit position and looked my left side. There was stitches, a lot. These doctors saw me awake and that unknown guy came in.

" Hi " He said nervously

I looked him weird. Who the hell is he?

" Oh, right " He said

" I am sorry about well that " He apologized and pointed my left side

" I am the guy who crash you " As he said that I almost jumped on him but my left side remind me to stay still

" So you guess, you can crash me and run away and then come to hospital and apologize?" I asked him angered

" Well yeah " He answered

Thats it I kill him. I guess he saw this and run off again.

" Wait! I didn't have time to beat shit out off you! " I yelled after him

" Motherfucker! " I continued yelling

I then crabbed my shirt and walked out off the room I were.

" You can't leave yet " One doctors said

" Don't worry I just go and beat the living shit out of one guy and come back" I replied

" Not today " He said calmly

" What ever " I replied and went back to my room

I saw acoustic guitar hanging at the wall.

" Hey can I use that?" I asked

" Not for beating but playing " That same doctor said

" And you need to go out side " He continued

I then crabbed it and walked towards the ladder. I then walked on the roof top and sat at the edge my legs hanging over it.

" I hope this is enough out side " I mumbled myself

I then played random solos. But then I remembered one song.

I started to play it first but then I started to sing whit it. It was from Five Finger Death Punch : Undone.

Sometimes the things get so jaded  
Still my heart slowly beats  
Sometimes life gets complicated  
Still the world around me sleeps

I'm ashamed, not to blame  
Don't wanna think about it  
Who I am, what I've done  
How do I carry on?  
Wanna change, turn the page  
Don't wanna think about it  
How do I undo what's done?  
Undo what's done!

Sometimes the things get so faded  
How is it that you can't see?  
Sometimes life seems overrated  
Makes my heart slowly bleed

I'm ashamed, not to blame  
Don't wanna think about it  
Who I am, What I've done  
How do I carry on?  
Wanna change, turn the page  
Don't wanna think about it  
How do I undo what's done?

Undo what's done! [x3]

I'm ashamed, not to blame  
Don't wanna think about it  
Who I am, What I've done  
How do I carry on?  
Wanna change, turn the page  
Don't wanna think about it  
How do I undo what's done?

I'm ashamed, not to blame  
Don't wanna think about it  
Who I am, What I've done  
How do I carry on?  
Wanna change, turn the page  
Don't wanna think about it  
How do I undo what's done?

( Yeah I know, it ha nothing to do whit the story but love this song =3)

As I ended I hear some one behind me. I turned and saw Ashley and Eve. They were smiling and I blushed and turned away.

" That was beautiful " Ashley commented

I stayed silent because I were embarrassed. Some one sat next to me. I then saw Ashley there.

" So when did you learn to play guitar?" She asked

" In prison" I replied ashamed

" Hey, it's okay " She said

" No, going to prison is never okay " I replied looking away

She turned my head so I were facing her.

" But for me it is okay " She said

" If you say so " I replied

There was awkward silence between us.

" Don't you have cold?" She suddenly asked

I looked myself and I still haven't shirt on. I blushed again.

" No, I don't actually have " I answered surprised myself

" I would " She said smiling

I froze because off that. I liked that smile a lot.

I then broke my trance and smiled back.

" Umm, so should we go back in side?" She asked

" I guess so " I answered

We then walked back in but Eve had already left. I guess she have a job to do. The left of the day went by talking whit her. It felt like a date but I guess for her it was just friend stuff.

**I couldn't resist to try to put that song there =D. I had to try. But I listen mostly metal or rock so I don't have so many these kind of songs. But anyway hope you like it.**


	10. John

**Hello all! Thanks for reviews! I've been busy now but I'll try to write.**

Ashley's pov

I woke up early this morning. I put my make up and nice clothes on and walked down stairs. Kate was there already.

" Morning sis " I greeted her ( Not real sister)

" Morning " She replied

I then sat down and got some coffee. I ate ate my breakfast and got up. Kate came little bit later than me.

I walked to our car. It was big family car but I used that some times. We were going to mall to shopping.(-.-)

" Come on Kate " I hurried her

" Coming, coming! " She shouted and jumped whit one leg and putting shoe to other. She then came and sat to drivers seat. She liked driving but I didn't like it so much.

I hope Cody is fine. Even I had just met him he was nice. I don't care about his past and besides he regret it. He have so much to take care off. He is living alone and have to go work. He had robbed and killed. It is weird that all of us accepted that. But he told it himself.

But he is muscular and handsome. I blushed a little about that. He is not like Garth big pile of muscle. But I don't like him that way. Only as friend.

I hope I can find one day guy who loves me who I am not how I look. But I guess there is not so many guy's like that.

" Ashley, are you coming ?" Kate asked

" Yeah " I replied and hopped off the car

We then walked in side the mall and went to elevator.

" So are you excited?" Kate asked

" Why would I?" I asked

" Well, you could find someone " Kate winked me

"Yeah, like always " I said to her

" Why you don't go date whit Cody?"She asked

" I don't like him that way" I simple replied

She looked little bit sad by now.

" Are you okay?" I asked

" Yeah, just thinking " She said shyly

We then get off the elevator and started shopping. (You didn't think I would write buying clothes? I'll wont)

Skipping boring shopping sense and writing evilly twist.

We went to ate something. There was small fast food place in the mall.

" So what we do now?" Kate asked

" I don't know" I replied

We then sat in silence and waited a miracle happen. (as you wish)

" Hey, ladies" Someone said

We both looked handsome looking wolf.

" You want company?" He asked

" Sure " Kate replied

He then sat down and looked us.

" So what are you doing here?" He asked

" Shopping " I replied

He then smiled at me.( No, no,no does that mean?!)

I smiled back. We then had conversation about everything what could possible talk to.

" So you're single?" He suddenly asked (It does!)

" Yeah, I am" I answered

" Can I have you're number?" He asked whit smile

" Sure " I replied

I then gave him my number and he gave his.

" So what is you're name?" I asked

" John " He replied

" So see ya tomorrow at seven a clock?" He asked

" Are you asking me out?" I asked back

" Looks like it " He replied

" Then yeah " I replied

He then smiled and left. Kate looked me eyes wide open. ( Oh fuck. Bud luck Cody, bad luck)

" Are you sure about that?" Kate asked

" Sure why not?" I asked back

" Oh, just asking " She replied thinking something

" Hey, we need to get home " I said looking at the clock

We then walked back our car and drove home. Kate was silence for some reason, but why?

Cody's pov next day

" Finally! " I cheered

I was getting of the hospital. My car was at the parking area, thanks for Ed.

I hopped in my car and started to drive. Should I go thank Eve for help? I guess so, she at least drove me hospital and she is like mother to me.

I then drove in front of their house. I then hopped of and walked to their front door and knocked. after a moment Eve opened the door.

" Hi " I replied

" Cody! " She hugged me tightly, I guess she likes me (Miracle have been happened)

" I just wanted to came to say thanks " I said after she let me go

" Come in " She said already walking in their house

I then closed the door and went after her.

" So how have you been?" She asked

" After being embraced singing alone on the rooftop? Fine for me " I replied whit small chuckle

" But you sing good " She said smiling

" What ever " I replied

" Have you seen Winston?" I asked

" Yeah, he is at the basement " She replied

I nodded and started to walk but stopped.

" Where is basement?" I asked

" Under stairs is a door ans there is another stairs " She answered

I then went to there and to basement. I saw Winston doing something on his table.

" Hi, Winston " I greeted

He looked me and said

" Oh, hello son "

I froze. Son? He called me son?

" Is something wrong?" He asked

" No, just surprised " I replied

" Come to see this" He called me

I then went next to him. He was looking Beretta M9. Same as I had once.

" Beretta M9, good gun " I commented

" Yeah, it is. But how you know? " He asked

" I had once " I replied

" So what you want to show me?" I asked

" Look at this picture " He said showing me some pictures

There was a wolf walking out from air port. He was Frank? i haven't seen him for a while.

" You know him?" He asked

" What he did, I may know him" I answered

" Nothing much, he just came from prison but I don't remember his name " Winston said thinking

" Where do you need his name?" I asked

" Well, I guess he was once in a gang. But he is coming here to live " Winston answered

" So, you just want to make sure he is not a problem?" I asked

" Yeah " He replied

" He was same gang as I were, well he is the reason why I end up there. He is Frank but he is nice and kind. He wont hurt even a fly" I said

" Are you sure?" He asked

" I am " I replied

" So what he did?" Winston asked

" Only help me and my brother as our driver " I answered

" Okay then " He said

He then looked his clock.

" Oh, time flies need to go "He said and went up stairs

I followed him to upstairs and went to living room. Kate were there thinking something.

" Hi " I greeted

She lifted her head and then shot up and hugged me.

" Thank god you're okay" She cheered

" Off course I am, who else you would tease then? "I asked smiling

Her mood dropped like a rock.

" Something wrong?" I asked

" Well, kind off " She said nervously

" What is it then?" I asked

She opened her mouth but some one just got in from the front door. It was some kind of "thug" guy. Kate looked him angrily.

" You should knock " She said

" Sorry but coming in rush " He said

What a asshole, but why is he here?

" And who would be you?" I asked, ready to bear some one

" Oh, I am John. I came to get Ashley to date " He said

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?

" Oh hey John " I heard that angel voice

" Oh hello there " His voice sounded more softer

I am going to kill you. I'll rip his head off and shove it in his ass. I was already going towards him but Kate came in front of me.

" Wrong way, you need to go there if you want to garage " She said pointing a door

Seriously? I cannot kill that gay faggot asshole jerk motherfucker John? But I wanna! She then leaded me to garage. As she shut the door I collapsed to the floor leaning against a wall.

" Kind off " I said

She stayed silence.

" Well, if she is happy the I am " I replied. I was going to kill him again. I got up and walked towards the door, but Kate didn't let me.

" Don't. Ashley don't like you that way " She said

Nice to hear that too.

" Well, I can always live in hope " I replies as calmly as I can

" Now you calm down and try to live whit it " She said softly

" I can try " I replied

" Good and now we wait and see how this goes on " She said

I just lost my reason to live and I just found it. Not fair.

" If he eve does hurt her I will

" Rip his head off and shove it in his ass " Kate finished

" How did you know?" I asked

" My mom " She replied

" Well, I am going home, but if that guy tries anything call me and I'll kill him " I replied

" I will, but you need to hurry so you get change before mom " She said whit a smile

I smiled back.

" Well, I'll go now " I said and left

Back at his home.

There is something wrong whit that guy. I don't know what but some thing. That bothers me really much. Watch out John, I'll kill ya if I need to.

**Damn! What next? **


	11. Hunter is back

**So now Cody's life is getting worser, again. But will he still have a change?**

Cody's pov month later

I just cannot get the feeing away. This motherfucker John has something wrong, like a dark secret locked up in side him. I felt like he is a danger but Kate says it is only jealousy. But it is not, no it is something else and I don't get what. Like he is going to do something bad. I just cannot get a rid of it.

I were again on my sofa staring the roof hoping to see some hope but nope, there is no help. What the hell I am going to do?

I can do nothing! I want to found out what is wrong whit this guy! He is not even in the same school and always he is there waiting Ashley. And when she doesn't see John is total jerk to us others. No one likes him but Ashley.

And I cannot hit him or he could find out that I like her. I cannot do anything even I want! Eve hates him most even she doesn't show it. But I can feel it.

I need to ask Ashley about him. I just have to.

I rushed to my car not caring that pain in my left side. I just hopped in side and drove off. Thank god I live almost in middle of woods so I can be alone if I want to.

As I get on their drive way I checked that no John or his car on sight. I then hopped off and walked to the door and knocked.

After a while Winston opened the door and smiled.

" Hello there " He greeted

" Hello " I replied

He then lead me in. I was again thinking that problem. Is it even possible that I can feel danger? Or am I really jealous? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Why is this so hard!?

" What is it?" Winston asked

Should I tell him? Well, he knows I am paranoid.

" It's that John guy. I just feel like he is trying to do something bad" I said still looking the ground

" No, he is not like that. He is just a asshole " Winston replied

Did HE just say asshole?

" But I cannot deny that I feel same " Winston said

" You do?"I asked

" Yeah, at least Ashley is my daughter " He said (not real daughter, adopted)

" Yeah " I said shyly

He didn't understand what I meant. I then walked up stairs and knocked Ashley's door.

" Come in" I heard in side her room

I then went in side and saw her staring something on her table.

" Hi " I greeted

" Oh, hi Cody " She greeted back

I then sat down on the floor leaning against the wall. Some reason I'll always do this. I just like sitting on the floor.

" Hey, listen. I know this sounds crazy but I feel some reason that John is going to do something bad " I said nervously.

She then turned around looked straight in my eyes. Now i were more nervous.

" What do you mean?" She asked

" I am not even sure. Something in side of me says something is wrong " I said thinking it

" No, he is good guy and he is handsome " She said giggling

I really hoped you wouldn't say that. I just felt my heart getting heavier.

" So you think he is okay?" I asked

" Off course " She said still cheery voice

There was awkward silence now

" So do you have someone special?" She asked winking

I was taken off guard by this. My eye went wide. I cannot tell her now. Not when she is whit someone other and I just asked weird question.

" Helloooo" She called me

" Wh-what?" I asked

" I asked do you like someone?" She asked again

" Well..

" Aha! You do! Who is it?" She asked

Fast! Find a way out of this! Make a weird question! Like what?

" Well, let's say it this way. It is close and still too far away, I can talk, I can see and I can touch her everyday but I cannot reach her. " I said ( Pretty easy, huh?)

" Excuse me?" She asked

" Hahahaa, you'll found the answer in time " I replied mysterious

" Can you just give me a name?" She asked

" Nope " I replied smiling

She looked around the room like trying to find a hint. She well find out it sooner or later.

" Well, I gotta go " I said looking my phones clock

" See ya later then mysterious " She said smiling

I gave her a smile and left. I hope she doesn't get it too fast.

I then walked down stairs and towards the front door. As I reach the handle the door slammed open hitting me and I fell on my back.

" Oh, sorry Cody " I heard Eve

" No problem " I replied as I got up

" Where are you going? " She asked

" Home I guess " I replied scratching back off my head

" Hey, do you know how to hunt? Since you're redneck?" She asked

Is that so oblivious?

" Well yeah, I know how " I answered

" But don't you like rednecks?" I asked

" No, I didn't mean that. Just if you hunt you would maybe get us some meat? " She asked

" I'll see what I can do, but I don't have hunting equipment yet " I replied

" Go to ask Winston if he had something " She suggested

I nodded and went to basement. I saw Winston looking a gun in his hands. It was some old pistol.

" Hey, Winston " I called him

He turned towards me.

" Eve asked me to get you some meat but I don't have any equipment here so she said I should ask you " I said

" I didn't know you hunt " He said

" Eve did. But I still hunt on my own way thought " I replied

" Well let's see " He said turning around and placing his gun on the table.

He then looked some gun's in gun cage.

" Well, I have old hunting rifle but no scope " He said looking over his shoulder

" Thats perfect " I replied, last gun I hunt was some kind of rifle too

He then gave that gun in my hands. It was bolt action and it was mostly wooden except the barrel and sight off course. And trigger.

" How much this cost? " I asked

" If you got us some meat we are fine " He answered

" Thanks, now I have something to do " I said looking the rifle

" You're welcome " He said smiling

He then gave me box of ammunition to this.

I then put it hanging on my back and left to up stairs. I then walked past the kitchen and saw Eve corner of my eye.

" See ya later " I said as I walked past

" See you redneck " She said teasing

I then walked out off the door whit out getting slammed whit it. I then rushed to my car and put the rifle down to passenger seat. I then started my car and drove home.

I rushed inside to get ready to hunt.

I searched my drawers to find something to put on. I mostly used green camo pants and black hooded. That was what I put on now. I rolled my sleeves up to my elbows.

I then went to my bed room and opened my closet. I pulled out my brothers gun and used it as a side arm. I then got my hunting knife on my belt and got the rifle on my shoulder. ( You're going war or something?)

I walked past mirror and saw a guy who looked like going to war. But one thing was missing. I then put my hood on. Now it is perfect.

I then went back to my car and drove small wood road deeper the woods. I only drive few minutes when the road ended.

I then hopped out of my car and hunt was on.


	12. Crazy day, good day

**Hello all! **

Cody's pov

I started to walk deeper the woods. I have never before been here, so I hope I don't get lost here. I walked to near the cliff edge.

"WOW!" I shouted surprised

That cliff showed awesome view over the trees, river and a small lake. And in the horizon had big mountains and behind them was the sun setting. It was beautiful place, I gotta take Ashley here and ...

Fuck, she is still whit that jerk John. But I gotta take her here some time. I looked down the edge down there was small clearing. It was about 80ft drop down. You would die if you drop down.

Well I gotta get out of here before night so let's go get some meat. I then turned around and walked to other direction.

It was tight woods and not so much sun light down here. It was pretty creepy place but I liked it.

I then found a small clearing and in the middle of it was a caribou, big caribou. I hide in the tree line and leaned my left side against a tree. I was in the shadows and under wind so it cannot find me here so easy.

I then aimed it. I need to get good shot to heart and kill it. But it was eating so I need to wait until it lif his head.

" Took you're time " I whispered myself

I always whisper myself when I am hunting. Cole said that helps aiming and you can get better shot. I was waiting it to lift the head so I could get clean shot. I was breathing really slow and I relaxed. It was like waiting hours. But it then lift his head and I hold my breath and then I fired.

I felt the gun kick against my shoulder. Not so hard as I thought. The caribou run in the trees and disappeared. I don't hunt like other's do. I just run after it. I passed the place where it was and there was a lot of blood. That was a clean shot. I smiled myself, not so rusty after years.

Rifle was in my right hand and I used left hand to hop over fallen trees and rocks. It was like old times. I dived under a fallen tree and after that used my left hand and hopped over a rock. I saw the caribou on the ground not moving. I the slowed down and walked next to it. It wasn't breathing anymore and lied still.

I then crabbed it by leg and started to drag it behind me. It was heavy as hell but it was worth of it.

Few hour's later

"Damn, that was heavy " I panted heavily

I had just gotten to my car and caribou on the back. Thank god I had pick-up. I then hopped in my self and then drove back home. I need to skin it and took the meat.

As I got to home I put that caribou hanging at the tree by it back leg's. I then crabbed my hunting knife from it's holster and sliced caribous throat open. Now it is going to bleed of the blood.

When it was "dry" from blood I sliced the stomach open starting under the rib cage and slicing it to lower stomach. All of the organs dropped on the ground. I took liver of from the pile of organs and wrapped it in paper.

I then sliced all the meat in pieces and wrapped them in paper.

I then got in my house again and put some meat in my fridge and some in the freezer. I had still a lot of it left, but I'll give it away.

I then hopped in my car and looked at the clock. It was 7.46. I hope they doesn't mind late visit.

As I pulled in their drive way I saw John's car. I really hope he is in the upstairs so I don't need to kill him. I looked myself from the mirror and I had still the same clothes on. I had blood little bit on my face and a lot on my hands. Can't help it now. I still even had the magnum whit me.

I jut hopped of from the car and walked to their door whit bag of meat. I then knocked the door.

Kate opened the door and screamed. Then she crabbed bat and hit me whit it my left shoulder.

" Ouch! " I yelped

She was standing in front of me swinging the bat. She then attacked again, but as she was going to hit I crabbed the bat by mid air, close to my face. I sighed in relief.

" Kate relax it is me " I tried to make her stop

" Cody is that you? " She asked

I nodded and get my hood of my head.

" Sorry, I thought you were a murder or something" She said embarrassed

" No problem " I said as she lead me in side

I then walked to the kitchen and saw Eve facing Winston. They didn't notice me.

" Hi " I greeted

She turned around and screamed. She was going to hit me too.

" Relax! it is just me,Cody! " I shouted trying to avoid her fist

" Oh, sorry Cody " She said

" But why are you covered whit blood?" She asked

I lifted the bag on the table, and opened it.

" Look there and you know " I said

She then looked ther and crabbed on paper roll. She eyed me whit suspicous look. she then opened it and smiled.

" Thanks Cody! " She said cheerful

" You're welcome " I replied

" Where you are going to put the rest?" She asked looking the bag

" It is you'res " I replied

" What? I cannot take that much, since you're the one who get that " She said looking the bag wide eyed

" Yes you can. I am alone so I don't need so much " I replied

" So how much it is?" She asked looking her wallet

" Nothing, I got already a rifle and I am fine whit that " I replied

I then leaned against the wall.

" But"

" No buts" I cut her off

I then walked out of the kitchen when I got a idea.

" Hey, since very one almost killed me here, what if we see how good boy John is?" I asked

Eve grinned evilly.

" Let's see " She said

I saw even Winston smiling wildly. I then put my hood on and crabbed my Magnum from the holster.

" Now we wait that he comes down" I said grinning evilly

I then waited him behind a corner. After a while he came down stairs whit Ashley. He was in front of her smiling and talking. I then jumped in font of them looking the floor, Magnum in my right hand hanging. I then slowly lifted my head and saw John behind Ashley shaking. Ashley were wide eyed. I then heard chuckling behind me.

" You should seen you're face! " I heard Kate laughing

I started to laugh too. John was still shaking and Ashley started to laugh too.

" Not fanny! " John screamed high pithed voice, sounding like a girl

I laughed harder. I put my Magnum back in the holster.

I then heard that John guy sobbing. He started to cry? I then looked at him, and so did others. He was crying! What an coward!

Then we saw small puddle under his feet. He wet himself?

" You gotta be kidding me " Kate said behind me

John just run out of the house crying.

" Was that same John, I know?" I asked turning to Kate

She just chuckled. Eve was chuckling whit Winston in the kitchen.

" Wow, he was a coward " Ashley commented wide eyed

" And he said he had beaten many armed mans " Ashley continued

We all looked her.

" You're kidding, right?" Eve asked

" No, he said that " Ashley answered

" He is just jerk and show off " I said mostly myself

" But he is nice " Ashle defensed him

" No he is not " Kate,me,Eve and Winston said in unison

" What do you mean?" Ashley asked confused

" Well, when ever you re not around or you don't see he is ignoring us, pushing us out off hs way calling us assholes, loser and stuff like that" I said

" And he tried his luck whit me once " Kate added

Ashley started to tear up. She then broke down crying.

" H-he said that he was helping you guy's and that you were ignoring him. He even said that he loves me but he must lied the whole time! " She shouted sobbing

No one didn't move. No one didn't even try to comfort her. Every one was frozen in their place. I broke my trance and hugged her.

" Shhhhhh, he wasn't the right one for you " I tried to comfort her

" Who then?" She asked

" Well, you find the right one, one day " I tried to comfort her

She stopped crying and looked in my eyes.

" Are you sure?" She asked

" I am sure " I replied softly

She then hugged me again.

" Thanks, you're always there for me " She said

" And always will " I replied

She then let me go and went ti living room and sat on the sofa. I then looked the small puddle of something. I'll bet it was pee.

" Hey, did he left any hooded or something here?" I asked

She then pointed a black hooded. I then crabbed it and dryed the liquid from the floor whit his hooded and throw it out.

" Well I guess I will be leaving " I said and left.

Ashley's pov

I saw Cody leave. I was thankful what he did. Now I know John's real self. He was just a crybaby and coward and hide behind me! Shouldn't a boyfriend try to save his girlfriend and not other way?

But I gotta admit that Cody seemed little bit handsome whit his hunting clothes on. But who does he like? I still don't get that weird answer.

" Hey, are you okay?" I heard Kate ask

" Yeah, I am " I replied

She then sat next to me on the sofa.

" What are you thinking? " She asked

" Weird answer by Cody " I replied

She looked me like "what?"

" I asked who does he like and he gave me a answer that" It's close and still too far away, I can talk,I can see and touch her every day but I cannot reach her" I finished

" I can help you " Kate said smiling wildly

" Well, go on " I hurried her

" Well how many girls he is seeing almost every day? How many he is talking whit? " She asked

" Ahaa, he likes you " I shouted cheerful, now I can tease him!

She facepalmed herself.

" Is he nervous around me? " She asked

"No " I said

" He is nervous around you, he talks almost everyday whit you, he sees almost every day you " She said

" So he likes me? " I was shocked. That was so easy to see but how I were so blind? He was nervous around me and see me everyday. And I was too far away to get since John, but now I am single.

" Yes he likes you. That was what I were hiding when you saw John first time " She continued

" But he didn't even try to get a date whit me " I said still confused

" Well, first he was too nervous, then came John and now you just break up whit him so he wants to give you space and time to get over it. That's why he is always there for you. and he don't just act nice because he is " She explained me

Kate was right, he was always here for me. And even Eve likes him a little bit. And he is not a crybaby like John. He was bleeding and he just wanted to go hospital and didn't even let a tear escape from his eyes. He hold them himself.

But he is nice,kind and good looking guy and strong and fanny and...

He is everything I ever wanted from guy.

" Well he is nice and good looking. I cannot deny that " I said little bit blushing

Kate smiled me.

" I told you he is nice " She said

" Yeah, you did " I replied

" I am going to sleep. See ya tomorrow " I said and went to my room

I lied on my bed looking roof. Cody liked the whole time me? But I didn't even notice that. I had still my clothes on. I slowly drifted to sleep.

**So now Ashley knows and that motherfucker John is away. well he was only few chapters thought but he was an asshole. Well see ya later!**


	13. Closer

**So this chapter got some "drama" I guess.**

Cody's pov

I woke up because my phone were ringing. I picked it up and answered.

" What?" I asked sleepy

" You coming school or not?" I heard Humphrey asked

" To day has school?" I asked back

" Off course" He answered

" Fuck" I mumbled

" Coming " I replied and hang up

I then hopped out my bed. I walked to bath room and went fast shower. I the dried my fur and got my clothes on. I had black hoodie and the white camo pants. It looked pretty good together. I then put my hunting knife on my belt. I did this almost every morning.

I then skipped breakfast and hopped in my car.

I then parked my car at the same place as always and walked slowly to the school. I missed already one class but I won't mind. I just walked slowly to my locker and leaned against it. The other's come pretty soon.

" There you are " I heard Garth

Haven't seen him a while (I confess! I forgot him!And Lilly!)

" Hello " I greeted

" So how have you been?" I asked

" Good, nothing happened "

" How about you?" He asked

" Nothing much, just a small crash whit someone who run away and scared the shit out of Ashleys boyriend " I replied smirking at the last part

" Did you get hurt? And do you mean John?" He asked

I lifted my shirt and show him my new scars and replied

" Yeah, same crybaby"

" Damn, that must hurt! " He said whit disgust

" That John is weird guy, he was once whit me in football team but I left that " He continued

" Yeah, he wet himself and hide behind Ashley" I replied

He started to chuckle.

" Hi, whats up?" I heard Humphrey

" Did you hear about that John? " Garth asked still chuckling

" What?" Humphrey asked

" Cody scared him so badly that he wet himself and hide behind Ashley " Garth said chuckling

Humphrey started to laugh.

Humphrey were cut off by Kate putting her paws on his eyes.

" Guess who?" She asked

" mmm, I bet it must be Lady Gaga" He said chuckling

Kate was surprised about that.

" Just kidding, it must be the most beautiful girl in the world who is at the same time most nicest girl in the world " He said dramatically

Kate then kissed Humphrey on the lips. They started to have their own make out session.

" Please, get a room " I begged

Kate then looked me evilly. I know what she is thinking so I hurried of before that. I saw corner of my eye that she kept that herself. I am saved.

" Hey, why did you leave?" Garth asked behind me

" She just almost reminded me about something " I replied

" About what?" He asked looking confused

" Something " I replied whit a smirk

He looked me still puzzled. But then the bell rang and I went back to my locker and crabbed my books and left.

We had math and I wouldn't care less. I sat at the back of the class. I then leaned against the wall behind me whit the bench. I put my hood on and hands behind my back. I then put my feets on the table and relaxed. Little bit too much because I fell asleep.

" Hey, wake up young man " I hear angry female voice

I opened my eyes and saw teacher in front of my face. I shoved her of and sat straight.

" How dare you push me!?" She yelled

" Shut up! You came too close " I replied as calmly as I can

She looked more angered but left. I then just sat there.

And then the bell rang. Well, I at least skipped my lesson.

I then got up and walked t the door. When was going to get off from that class I was met whit fist. I fell on my back by surprise attack, but I didn't hesitate to defense myself. I shot up really fast and hit that attacker whit my fist in his stomach. After that I crabbed him by throat whit my left hand and hit him against lockers. Then I started to hit his face hard whit my right fist. After few good punch I throw him off and he collapsed on the ground. He was groaning and trying to get up. I then kicked him right side and he was now on his back.

It was John? In here?

I felt warm liquid coming down my face where I got hit. He slowly got up and leaned against the lockers.

" Crybaby, what are you doing here?" I asked bored and wipe the blood from my face

" I am going to kick you're ass! " He yelled and attacked again but whit a pocketknife

He gotta be kidding me! He has fucking toothpick and he is trying to beat me! Whit a toothpick?

I crabbed again his throat whit right hand and left hand hi right hand were the knife was. I felt sharp pain at my left hand but I ignored it. I then lifted him against the lockers s hard that I hear the lockers broke or something. I the hit his right hand against the lockers so long that he dropped the "toothpick".

After that I just throw him off and he collapsed again on the floor. This time he got up and run away.

" I will come back! " He yelled

I looked after him. He must be crazy or something.

I just then turned around got my book from the floor and walked to my lockers. There was Kate whit Humphrey and Garth whit Lilly.

I walked to my locker and throw all my staff there. I then turned around and saw them looking at me.

" Why are you bleeding?" Lilly asked whit soft voice looking my left hand

I then lifted it up and saw my blood all over the hole where that John sliced whit his "Toothpick". rolled my sleeve up and saw pretty nasty cut there. I then rolled my sleeve back down.

" John tried to revenge " I finally answered

" What!?" Kate asked almost shouting

" Calm down, he run away after I "little bit" hit him" I tried to calm them down

" But you are bleeding! " Humphrey almost shouted

" He had "toothpick" I replied

" Toothpick?" Garth asked

" Pocketknife, really small thought " I answered

" Thats it, I am going to kill him " Garth said almost leaving

I then crabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

" Listen Garth, I have fighted many time in my life and he don't kno what he is doing. In the prison you learn to fight as I did" I said

" Wait, you were in prison?" He asked

Oh, right. He wasn't there when I breakdown.

" Let's talk about that later " Kate said nervously trying to change the subject

" But why you were there? You killed someone " He said jokingly

" Yes " I replied calmly

He stopped laughing and stared me dead in the eyes.

" And you other know that we were hanging out whit a murder?" He asked little bit scared or angered

" Garth, he did it because he wouldn't be here now if he didn't " Lilly calmed him down

My mood had just dropped again. My head hanging low because I had a flashback from that night. How I killed another wolf and still I needed to watch my brothers death.

" Hey, Cody you alright?" I heard Kate ask

" Yeah, I am " I replied saddened

" Garth, are you happy? Now he is going thought that all again! " Kate argued whit Garth

" Just shut up you all, please let it go. He didn't know " I tried again to calm the others as I walked away from them

There was silence behind me. No one said a word as I walked away.

" Hey, Cody " I heard Garth

" What? " I asked

" I am sorry, but why you did it? I know there must be more thatn that" He said thinking

I then stopped and turned around'

" Garth, leave it " I heard Lilly

" Listen, I killed another wolf trying to save myself and my brother. He died in front of me, on my arms his blood all over my hands. And even that wasn't enough. I cannot kill myself since I promised to him move on. " I said and turned around again walked off.

I didn't hear anything after that. I just went straight to my car ans hopped in. But I didn't start the car, I just lied on the seats.(Old model seats were once only one set like backseat)

Why I cannot escape my past anyway? Why always someone brought it up? And why I even tried to explain to Garth? Why it is so hard just to be happy?

I were broken of my thoughts by knock at my car door. I sat up and saw the others looking at me. I groaned and hopped off from the car, in front off them.

" Look Cody, I am so sorry for you and that I asked" He apologized

" It is fine, you didn't know " I replied

" No hard feelings?" He asked

" No hard feelings " I copied and shook his hand

We then went back to school and the rest day went like a second. We had meeting at the mall later to night.

Few hour's later at the mall

I were sitting in the middle of that place. It was huge place whit full off different shops. In the middle of it was small circle model cafe. Around that was small fence. This building had three floors and each of them had a circle hole in the middle of it. Sam size as the cafe.

I were sitting at the cafe waiting for others. I don't know when they are going to show up. I am not much like a city person, I like mostly be near woods because it is my second home, besides Kate's home. It was kind of my second home.

" Hello Cody " I heard voices behind me

I then turned around and was greeted by our small "gang". Kate,Humphrey,Garth,Lilly and Ashley?

" Hello there you all " I greeted

They all sat down and started to talk random things. But some reason Ashley were staring me and I felt again wave of nervous going thought me, I need to get off here. I got up and walked out of the cafe.

" Hey, where are you going?" I heard behind me

" Umm, just eh a walk around? " I tried to find a good lie

" Wait for us " They said in unison and walked next to me

" Hey, I am going to look clothes" I Kate said and crabbed Humphrey whit her

Humphrey groaned in boredom.

" And I am going to watch some movies to night " Lilly said and ragged Garth whit her.

Before Kate left she winked me and I know what she meant, Ashley and me.

There was now awkward silence between us. I then scratched behind my head and I guess she saw my torn up sleeve.

" What happened to you? " She asked taking my hand and rolling my sleeve up

" Well, I saw John today and he wanted to revenge at me so he had pocketknife and slashed me " I replied

" Why didn't you do anything to this?" She asked looking my arm

" Should I?" I asked

She then rolled her eyes and took some bandages from her handbag and wrapped my arm whit these.

" Hey, it is okay. This John guy s just a crybaby and he run away after little "lesson" " I replied

" But now it is better " She replied whit a small smile

There was again awkward silence between us.

" Hey, by the way, I found out who you like " She suddenly said

My hear skipped a beat and i almost collapsed.

" So uuuum, who I like? " I asked

" Kate "She replied

I almost collapsed, she didn't know?

" Just kidding, Kate helped me and you like..

She stopped. I then made circles whit my hand so she could carry on.

" Me " She finally said

I almost fainted, she did really know? I were blushing madly and were rally nervous.

" Am I right?" She asked

I were looking another direction to avoid her eyes.

" Yes " I replied so shyly that I'll bet she didn't hear

" What?" She asked

" Yes " I replied little bit louder

There was again silence between us.

" Listen I understand if you don't li...

I was cut off by her hugging me. Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattt!? I am really confused now.

" Cody, I know that you like me and I kind of like you but can we stay as a friends a while?" She asked softly looking in my eyes.

" Off course " I replied cheerful

She liked me too! At least a little!

" Thanks " She said and rested her head against my chest

We were like this for a while and the she left me go. I really hope she wouldn't. But then she gave me a small kiss n my cheek. Then she left to somewhere. I put my paw on the place where she gave the kiss. My jaw were hanging almost on the floor. Did she just gave me a kiss?

After a while she had left Kate came next tome.

" What happened?" She asked looking me like she was sad

" S-s-s-she j-j-just s-said she l-like me?" I said trying to make any sense at this

I could hear that she started to chuckle.

" But why are you holding you're paw on you're cheek?" She asked

" S-she kissed me on my cheek " I replied still looking the way she went

" Whoa, are you dating now?" She asked

" No, we keep this us a friendship, at least for now " I answered

" Wow. You are getting better whit her " She said

" But I know, that you are meant to be together and I know you will treat her like John should " She said

I now turned my head towards her.

" Now, I have something to live for " I said whit a smile

She looked me wide eyed.

" You think so?" She wanted to make sure

" Yeah, I do " I replied

The rest of the day went like second and I were again in my home. Now I can show her the place I wanted to show.

**Again Cody find something to live for! And they are getting closer too! But what if the author has a new idea how to ruin everything between them? What if...**


	14. Good day

**So I got bored in middle of night so hear I am! Again! writing new chapter!**

**So thanks for Wolves,Ikran,Humphrey666 ,The Dark Shadow and that reaper guy from supporting and reading my story! I really prushied that! I like every review what you had send me and always will! That is what keeps me going on this story so keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! And by now I have to many story ideas in side my head and trying to write some day more stories. ( How do you write that prushieid anyway?)**

**BUT THANKS YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND SUPPORTING MY STORY!**

Cody's pov

I woke up still feeling happy! My only and first crush ever had said that she likes me a little bit!

I jumped off my bed and get to bathroom. I just throw my staff some corner and get in the shower. After that I dried my fur and put clean clothes on.

I had now gray hoodie whit a skull on it and black baggy jeans. ( I hate tight clothes, makes me feel tied up -.-)

I then almost run to my car and hopped in and started it fast. But then I rembered, Ashley isn't at the same school. Aaaaaaah!

I get in the parking are and parked my car and hopped of. I walked slowly to the school were I saw Kate whit Lilly.

" Hi" I greeted as I went to my locker

They saw me and smiled wildly.

" Why so happy?" I asked

They looked each others. Then back at me.

" Well, you should seen how happy Ashley was yesterday " Kate said

" She never been so happy in her life " Lilly continued

" Why is that? She won something?" I asked confused

They looked again each others.

" You gotta be kidding, she was happy because of you " Kate said

I almost collapsed again.

" How many other knows? About I like Ashley? " I asked whispering

Kate then pointed the whole school.

" Everyone here and my home " Lilly said

I facepalmed myself.

" How is that possible?" I asked

" Well, how it wouldn't? Everyone here heard it someone and in home Eve and Winston saw it already you " Kate explained

" And now Eve is going to kill me? " I asked

" Well, thats the weird thing. She doesn't because she kind of like you as a friend " Lilly answered

Now I am really confused! I were sure that she would kill me!

" But you aren't dating yet so it is possible thought " Kate said thinking

" Well that helped a lot " I joked

They giggled a bit.

" Do you want to come to our house after the school?" Kate asked

" Garth and Humphrey is coming too" Kate continued

" Off course! " I almost yelled

They giggled again.

" It is nice to see you happy too "Kate said

" I agree " Lilly said

" Aren't I always happy " I joked

They looked each others and then me.

" No " They said in unison

I chuckled a bit.

I then went to fist period and sat down. It was geometry. ( I have no idea what that is but saw that in another story so I guess it is some kind of lesson?)

I cannot wait to get off here! I want to run out of here and I can even run to their house if I need to! I want out of here! I want to see Ashley even we aren't dating. Even we doesn't date that doesn't mean I don't want to see her. I cannot wait to get out of here and to their house.

(So I'll just skip end off the day)

The day seemed like years but it finally ended and I were free! I run to my car and hopped in. I almost started the car when someone knocked at my door. It was Humphrey.

I got out of my car.

" What is it?" I asked

" Well, we kind of need a ride to Kate's house " He said nervously

" Yeah, he kind of forgot his keys in side of his car " Kate teased

" I'll can give you're ride back " I replied

" How? You need to get in my car whit out braking the glass " He said

I looked him like "oh really"

" I'll bet five dollars I can get it open whit out breaking the glass " I said offering my hand

" Deal!" He said cheerful

" You just lost five dollars " Kate said behind him

I then walked past them next to Humphreys car and took my hunting knife. I then used that and opened the car and gave the keys to him. It took only ten seconds.

" How did you?" He asked

" Hey, I were the one who was in the gang, remember?" I asked

He was like he had been hit whit hammer. he then gave me five dollars and walked to his car.

" Remind me next time before we have a deal " He said

I chuckled and hopped in my car and stared to drive.

I then parked again on their driveway. I then hopped off and walked to their door and knocked it. after a while the girl of my dreams opened the door.

" Oh, hi Cody" She greeted and hugged me, I didn't mind thought

" Hi " I greeted back as she hugged me

" I'll guess Kate asked you here?" She asked

" Whit Lilly" I replied

She then let me in their house. As normally I walked to the kitchen to see if Eve was there. And sure she was.

" Hi" I said from the door way

She turned around and saw me. She hugged me too for some reason.

" Hello there Cody " She greeted

" So how was the meat?" I asked

" It was good " She answered

" But tell me how you did make Ashley so happy? " Eve asked

" I am not sure, I'll guess it was because I'll liked her " I replied

" I thought that too "She said whit a smile

" But remember I will rip you're tail off and shove it down you're throat if you hurt her anyway! But I'll guess you'll wont " She said last part whit a smile

I were wide eyed and sure that she could do that. Ashley saved me by pulling me off to living room where the others was. And Kate was right Ashley were happier now. And so was I.

" So if we go to swim we need to go the pool " Garth said little bit disappointed

" Why is that?" I asked

" Well no one us have a car which could derive in the woods " Humphrey answered

A smile found it's way to mne face.

" And you maybe forgot that I weren't never rich guy and bought cheap pick up which is meant to be off road?" I questioned

They all looked at me.

" Are you sure about you want to risk you're car?" Kate asked

" Well after getting hit in the left side which is still fucked up what could a wood make?" I asked

" Well what we are waiting for?" Lilly asked as all the other run out side

I walked after them to my car and they looked puzzled.

" So where is that lake?" I asked

" It is about half hour drive to down these woods " Ashley said pointing near they house. I saw a small path

" But where we sit?" Kate asked

" Only one fit's to the passenger seat so you guys have fun on the back " I replied as I walked to drivers seat

They then made a decision and Ashley came whit me in side and the of them were in the back. We then started to drive the path, but it was more likely walking path so I enjoined myself off road driving so it was damn fun for me!

There was up hills and down hills. Slippery place where the car was near a edge to drop down. I wasn't scared at all. I just enjoined.

After a while of driving we finally found the lake. It had nice sand beach and clear water. I then turned the car off and hopped out and stretched.

" Wasn't that fun! " I cheered

" Not so much about mine type " Garth said looking little bit sick

" I wanna do that again!" Ashley and Kate yelled happily

" Seriously? You liked that?" Humphrey,Lilly and Garth asked

" Off course " I replied

They just rolled their eyes and went to change. I wasn't so much swimming type so I hopped on the hood and leaned against the windshield.

I took of my hoodie and relaxed.

" Aren't you coming? " I heard Kate ask

I got enough so I could see them.

" No, I don't like swimming at all " I replied

She looked me weird.

" You gotta be kidding me" She said

" Nope, not at all " I replied

I then saw Ashley in the bikini. And she looked like the only wolf in the world. I were staring her whit out realizing it.

" Cody, don't stare " Kate said teasingly

I blushed.

" Sorry " I mumbled as I leaned again against the windshield

The sun was warming me nicely and it felt like I were bathing in warmness. I fell asleep in that feeling.

after a few hours.

I woke up when I felt something colder next to me. I opened my eyes and saw who other than Ashley! She were still in her bikini. she leaned against the windshield too, close to me.

" How long I slept?" I asked

" Few hours " She said tired and cold

Then some reason she came closer and leaned against me resting her head on my chest. This was awkward.

" Eh, Ashley. Didn't you say we weren't dating yet?" I asked

" But does it mean I cannot be close to you when I have change? " She asked smiling

" I don't want to complain but this pretty awkward " I said trying to get used to this

" If I'll bother you I'll can leave " She said teasingly

" I didn't mean that, just I haven't been whit a girl never before and whit a bikini " I said

" Well you're better get used to this " She said smiling as she get back next to me

I then put my arm around her and get her closer me. I hope tis warm her a little bit.

" Better? " I asked

She didn't say anything. I then looked at her and saw that she was sleeping. I'll guess it's better then.

I then fell asleep too. And it was best day ever in my life now.

I woke again later when some one was shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Kate smiling.

" We need to leave before dark" She said

I nodded and got slowly up, but wait? Where is Ashley? I looked around but didn't see her. I hopped down from the hood and searched her again.

" Anyone seen Ashley?" I asked

" In the car " Kate said much to mine relief

" Get in all we are heading back " I said as they did so

They were all cowered up whit towels.

I then hopped in my car and saw Ashley shaking there. I then took my hoodie and wrapped it around her and she stopped shaking.

" Thanks " She said and leaned against me

I smiled at her and started to drive back to their home. (I'll skip again-.-)

I parked my car again on their driveway. I then hopped out of the car and helped Ashley out too. she walked next to me and were holding my arm around her to keep her warm. She then opened the door and we saw Eve in front of us.

" Had fun?" She asked eying us

" I had while sleeping " I replied

" You didn't swim?" She asked

" I don't like swimming " I answered

" And I sleep whit him" Ashley said

Eve seemed ready to kill someone.

" Mom! Not that way! " Ashley said blushing madly

I were blushing too.

" Just making sure " She said walking to next victims

I just went to their sofa and sat down.

I looked at the clock and it said 11.37.

" Well, I'll guess I'll leave then " I said as I got up yawning

" And you'll stay here " Eve said

" Why?" I asked

" Well, last time you left tired you end up hospital " She answered

" But it won't happen again " I argued

" No buts " She said stubbornly

" Fine " I replied

" And you are sleeping in Ashley's room " She continued

" I'll stay " I replied immediately

She chuckled a bit and walked away.

I almost run the upstairs and knocked her door. She then opened he door and smiled as she saw me.

" Let me guess, mom didn't let you go because last time you end up in hospital?" She asked

I nodded.

She then let me in and sat down on her bed.

" Well I am tired so good night" She said

" Good night " I replied and lied on the sofa

Best day ever.

**Well that wasn't so good chapter but atleast happy=D**

**And thank you all for support!**


	15. Entire

**So hello all! I already wrote this chapter but I got new idea so I'll write it again-.-**

Cody's pov

I woke up in Ashley's room on the sofa. I didn't open my eyes but rolled om my other side. Or I would if there was enough room. As I fall off from the sofa I made lout thud noise. I groaned on the floor. I were now on my stomach on the floor and it didn't feel so good.

" Are you okay?" I heard the sweetest voice ask

I lifted my hand up and showed thump up. I stayed on the ground mu head against the hard and cold floor. I slowly got up and rubbed my head.

" How I'll always fall from you're sofa? " I asked

" Maybe you like the floor " She joked

I grinned as I got up from the floor and stretched my muscles.

I then sat back down and looked the ground. So tired.

I heard Ashley coming next to me, she then sat down. I just stared the floor like trying to find a reason why I always drop on it.

" Hey, let's go down stairs " She suggested

" Yeah, let's go " I agreed

We then got up and walked down stairs. I heard chuckling from the living room. I saw Kate and Humphrey looking something. I walked behind them slowly. I made sure they didn't see or hear me. They were sitting on the sofa looking other direction.

When I were just behind them I saw photo from me and Ashley sleeping on my hood. I crabbed the photo from them fast.

" Aaaaaahhh!" They screamed as I surprised them

" Morning " I said and walked back to kitchen

I saw corner of my eye that they were panting heavily. I then went next to Ashley and showed her the photo.

" Oh, nice photo " She commented looking at it

" I thought you would get angry about that " I replied

" No, I won't " She said still looking at the picture

She were smiling as she looked it, I'll guess she likes it.

I then sat down and took coffee.

" You scared the shit out off us" Humphrey said behind me

I started to chuckle.

" I couldn't resist and you were the one who spied me and Ashley " I reminded them still chuckling

" But it was good photo by the way " I continued and took a sip from my coffee

" Oh, you liked that? " Kate asked slyly

I first looked her confused but then I get it. Ashley were on bikini in the photo.

" I didn't mean that!" I argued blushing

" Or you did " Humphrey teased laughing

" Oh, now you're dead!" I laughed and tackled him

We were pinning of the kitchen and laughing. He then got up and run away and I run after him.

Ashley's pov

We were looking after Humphrey and Cody. They were laughing so Cody wasn't going to hurt him really. They then run out of the door.

" Wow, they are like brothers " Kate said

" Yeah, it seems like that " I replied

" Well, what we do today?" I asked

" I don't know " She answered

" I'll guess we go somewhere whit Humphrey if Cody could return him " She said giggling

" Hey, wasn't his fault, you teased him after all " I defensed him giggling

Then they run thought the kitchen laughing. This time it was Humphrey after Cody. Humphrey were covered whit dust and mud.

" Speak of the devil " Kate said as they went past

"I'll got you now!" We hear from the living room

We peeked around the corner and saw Humphrey trying to catch Cody. Cody jumped over a sofa and Humphrey after him. They then run back out side.

" And I thought Cody was still hurt from the crash " I said

" He is " Kate replied

" But why he then, well, is playing whit Humphrey like that?" I asked

" I don't know, he even hunt and do staff even he is hurting all of the time " Kate answered

" I think he should rest " I commented

We then ate our breakfast and sit on the sofa and watched television.

few minutes later

I heard chuckling from the entrance and turned around to see Humphrey and Cody there. They had cuts and bruises at their face.

" What happened to you?" Kate asked walking to them

I got up too and went to them.

" Cannot blame me " Cody said lifting his hands up

" Hey, you cannot blame me either" Humphrey defensed

" So what happened?" I asked

" Nothing serous, we just rolled one hill down at you're back yard and there was a lot of bushes and rocks " Cody explained panting

" What is it? Cannot a big hunter run a while?" Humphrey teased

" Wanna try?" Cody asked getting ready to run again

" Hold on guy's " Kate said

" We can do something else too than rolling down hills and playing in the mud " I said before Kate

Humphrey looked himself and chuckled. Cody just let it go not caring how he looked. His clothes had few holes now but nothing big, they were dusty too.

Cody's pov

We had just returned to Kate's home from our little chase. The hill wasn't best place to tackle another guy. And it didn't help that it was full of sharp rocks and bushes.

" So, you got any idea what to do?" I asked

" Well, no" Kate sighed

" Me neither " Ashley said

" I don't have either" Humphrey agreed

What should we do? I have no idea. We could go to my house but there is not much to do. I have only small tv and no computer at all. I do have radio thought. But, there is that nice place I found while hunting.

" I got an idea" I said

" Well, tell us " Kate said

" When I were hunting I found nice place near my house and I'll guess you would like it " I suggested

" Sure!" Kate cheered

" Let's go!" Humphrey yelled

Ashley were already walking out off the house so I'll guess she agreed. We then went after her to the car's. I wen't mine and shut the door. I'll guess I'll drive alone.

I was already heading out of the drive way when some one knocked passenger door. I then stopped and Ashley hopped in. Smile grow at my face.

" You trying to leave me behind?" She joked

" I thought you would go whit others " I replied

" Njah " I'll come whit you she said whit a smile

I then started to drive an and soon we were on the road.

I then drove in front of my yard and parked there.

" Do you want to wait here when I'll crab few things?"I asked

" You kidding right? I want to see you're house " She said

I then smiled at her.

" Don't wait anything fancy stuff " I said whit a smile

I then hopped of and walked to mine front door. I opened it and went in. It wasn't a rich boy's home but clean and felt like real home for me.

I went straight to mine bedroom and crabbed mine Magnum and my hunting knife I already had. I then fast changed my clothes and put on another black hoodie whit small text saying " Never give up". I had still these snow camo pants. I then walked out of my bedroom and entered to mine living room. Kate,Humphrey and Ashley were looking around.

" Pretty nice place for a guy who lives on his own " Humphrey said

" Yeah, pretty amazing, cannot wait to live on myself " Kate said

" Well, it is cool at first but you get pretty lonely after a while " I replied

" Is that so? I have Kate " Humphrey said

" And I have no one " I replied

" Well, thats true " Ashley said little bit sad

" Hey, who is in that picture?" Kate asked

I went next to her and she was looking mine brothers and Franks picture.

" The guy on the right is Frank and the left one is mine brother Cole " I answered

" I am sorry " She immediately said

" It is okay " I replied whit a small smile

She the slowly went some where but I stayed staring the picture.

" I'll miss you Cole " I whispered to the photo and turned around

" We know you miss him" Ashley we straight behind me

" You heard what I said?" I asked scratching behind my head nervously

" Yeah, I'll did, but I'll understand you " She said

I gave her a smile and hugged her.

" I am fine some day" I whispered to her

We stayed a while like that and then we pulled away. She looked me whit sympathy and small smile.

" So are we going?" Humphrey asked breaking the nice moment

" Yeah, let's go " I answered and walked out

They then came after me and I shut the door. I then walked to my car and waited Ashley. She came in but I heard small noise behind the car. I saw from the mirror that Humphrey and Kate hopped on the back. I smiled and drove off.

When we were at the place where we need to walk I stopped and crabbed mine rifle under the car seat. Ashley looked it wide eyed.

" Just for security " I calmed her down

She calmed down and hopped off. I put the rifle hanging on my back and hopped off.

" So you bring us here and now you shoot us all?" Humphrey joked

I looked him dead in the eye.

" Please no more jokes like these " I asked

" Sorry " He said ashamed

" This way" I said and lead them thought the woods and looking the land marks. They were mine map.

" Do you have a map or something?" Kate asked

" Looking it the whole time " I said whit a smile

She then peeked over my shoulder.

" You have no map " She said somehow disappointed

" I do, these land marks all over us " I said pointing big rock and weird looking tree

" Wow, no need for map whit Cody" Humphrey joked

I then stopped in front of a large bush.

" Prepare a nice land scape " I said whit a smile and pushed the bushes out of the way

Their yaws dropped and they looked the view wide eyed.

" WOW " They all gasped in unison

I then sat on the edge my legs hanging over it.

" You said nice. I would say awesome " Ashley said and sat down next to me

Humphrey and Kate sat next to me. They were still looking the view wide eyed.

The sun was already setting so it made this place more beautiful. I felt how some one leaned against my left side. I turned my head in surprise as I saw Ashley. She rest her head on my shoulder.

" Like it?" I asked

" I love it" She answered

There was now silence between us all. It was so peaceful and nice place. I leaned against a rock behind me. So nice moment whit Ashley. I hope we would date already. But I need to give her time.

We sat like this a while just enjoining the moment.

" Cody, I had thought about us and I would be ready to go to date whit you " Ashley said suddenly

I gasped. Did she just say what I think she did?

" Excuse me?" I asked

" I said that I am ready to date whit you " She said again

" If you're sure you're ready " I made sure

" I am " She made sure

" Well how about tomorrow at 7.00 pm?" I asked

" Sure " She said and gave me a kiss but this time on the lips. I were first surprised but fast kissed her back. I felt like luckiest person ever. It felt like a piece of my heart was put in place. Like I weren't anymore so much in pieces. I felt that I weren't anymore broken. I felt like I were entire.

We then pulled away looking each other's eyes. I were falling in them. I were happy.

" Thank you for making me happy again " I thanked her

" No, thank you for making me happy " She answered whit smile

She then hugged me and I felt so happy that I would explode. I hope I won't so I can go date whit Ashley.

We then slowly got up and saw Humphrey and Kate looking at us.

" What?" I asked confused

" You were so cute and you talked to each others so beautiful " Kate said in verge of tears

Was she so happy? For us?

" Come on, we need to get you guy's home " I said and walked in the woods Ashley right by my side.

We then reached the car and drove to mine home. I were standing in front of my home and watched when they left.

I then walked back too my house and in front of photo of Cole's.

" Thank you brother " I whispered to his photo

I then went to my sofa and collapsed on it. So good day. I am entire again, not hollow.

**I'll guess you know what the next chapter is about? I hope you enjoined! See ya later!**


	16. Day of Date

**Okay readers! I did it again, I wrote this chapter already once but then I got again new idea! Too many ideas for one chapter! And I am getting too many new story ideas what I want to try! Ahhhhhhhhhh! I am coming crazy! Oh wait! I am already...**

Cody's pov

I woke up as normal I do. But this day was way different. I have a date whit my crush and I cannot wait! I hope my money is enough to get us even in restaurant.

I hopped of my bed and went to my small bath room. I get in the shower and washed my self clean. After that I dried my fur and got my clothes on.

I had only school today and after that prepare to take Ashley out for date. I hope I still have that suit some where.

It was black whit some white. ( Yeah, I know not much description-.-)

I hopped in my car and started it. A nice and impressive car would be nice too but I don't have any. I hop Ed would borrow me one.

I then parked in front of the school at the parking are as always. I then turned my car of and hopped out of it and after that walked in side to the school. It was just same people all over and always same. Nothing interesting happened here. I hate that.

I went straight to my locker and crabbed my staff I need. After that I just walked t the classroom. I wasn't even bothered to try to make anything. I must be worst student ever.

I promised to Cole to go school, but not that I am going to be good at it. I never was good at school.

After the bell rang I walked again to my locker and throw literally everything inside. It was just a big mess of books and paper.

I turned over and there was Kate few inches from my face. I almost collapsed.

" Damn! I almost got heart attack" I said panting

" Nice to see you too " She replied whit giggle

" So, you have something to say?" I asked

" Well, I couldn't be whit out hearing you're s and Ashley's date " She answered

Not a surprise

" So, I wanted to help you a little, she isn't much like fancy restaurant style girl. She likes more being together somewhere nice place and talking " She continued

" You mean, she doesn't like being restaurant?" I asked to make sure

" Well yeah, but something more silence place would be better to her " She answered

" You kind of helped me and make things harder " I said rubbing behind my head

She looked me whit confused look

" You just saved me spending last of my money some fancy restaurant but now I don't know where I take her " I said nervous

" Well, I'll know one place " She said

" What would that be?" I asked

" Well, it isn't cheap place but it is more silence and there is good balcony were you can see sunset and watch night sky " She suggested ( Sorry guy's but what the hell is balcony? Isn't it some kind of thing like apartment house where you can sit outside? Damn english. I hope you get the idea)

" Sound's good! " I cheered

She giggled a bit

" Are you going to get something nicer clothes on?" She asked checking my clothes

" I have a old suit " I answered

" And you are going to pick her up whit you're pick up?" She asked

" No way! I'll try to borrow a car from Ed " I answered

" Well, I hope you guy's have nice evening " She said whit a smile

I smiled back and then she left. (Why I am always using Kate? But don't worry there will be more other guy's later)

Rest of the day went like a second as I were thinking the date this evening. ( And I promised more high school -.-)

I didn't go to home when the school ended, I went straight to Ed's place. ( You remember him, right? The guy who helped him)

I know that Ed doesn't mind if I go in whit out knocking because he won't hear it anyway. Ed was looking some paper and writing something whit computer. I don't like so much these damn computers, always one big problem but still I need one.

" Hi Ed " I greeted

He lifted his head and smiled

" Well, hello there Cody, coming work again?" He asked

" No, not today. I am asking a favor " I answered kicking some dirt at the floor

" So what would that be?" He asked, clearly knowing that I were little bit nervous

" Well, I have my first date and you know, my car isn't that fancy or impressive " I were cut of by Ed

" You finally met some one? That's wonderful!" He was yelling happily

Why is he so happy?

" So you need to borrow a car? I have just right for you " He said walking already to his cars

I followed him to see his car's. He had many car's and bikes even he doesn't drive so much.

He then went next to Ford Mustang. It was black whit white racing stripes. And it was beautiful.(The old model, not Shelby model)

" This has been a good car since I bought it, you take her out whit that and she will be impressed " He said proudly

" You sure you want to give that me?" I asked

" I am " He answered

He then throw me the key's and I crabbed them midair.

" Don't crash that car or I'll skin you alive " He said half joking and half serious

" Don't worry, I won't. And thanks Ed, I really apprentice that " I said smiling ( I finally found the real word to "prushieid" :D Thanks HLK)

" No problem, now go get ready to you're date " He said smiling too

I then hopped in side to the Mustang and started it. It roared life like a real car. My one dream is now done, drive whit Mustang. Now I need to get one.

I then slowly drive of from the garage and then I hit the road. I couldn't resist and hit the pedal down and I shot on the move tires screaming.

As I parked in front of my house I rushed in side. I had one hour before the date.

I went to shower and washed myself so clean that I never had before. I the dried my fur and groomed it.

I then went to take my suit on. It was still looking good and fit perfectly. It was kind of miracle because I haven't used that in while. I was looking pretty good after all. I hope she likes that kind of look. I had still half hour left but I want to get her something. I don't even know what but something.

I get off from my house and hopped in Mustang. One day I have one too.

I then started to drive to city once more.

I then parked that car in front of some kind of jewelry shop. I'll guess here is something I can bay. I then walked in side and saw older guy behind the counter.

I walked to him and greeted him.

" Hi"

" Hello young man. What I can get you?" He asked

" I am not sure even myself, but something for a girl " I answered nervously

I am always nervous when I am speaking about girls.

He smiled and took some black boxes on the counter. There was some gold necklaces and rings. Off course I don't have money to them.

" I am sorry but I don't have that much money " I said saddened

" Well, how about silver?" He suggested

I nodded and then he got more boxes on the counter. This time shiny silver. I looked them all but something just got my all attention.

It was a ring. Silver ring whit some red text. It was reading " The angel " whit beautiful letters. It was small text but readable.

" How much does this cost?" I asked

" Nice choice young man, the red text is rubin. It cost 500 dollars " He answered

I almost chocked, 500? Damn, it is expensive but I want that for her.

" Here " I said smiling as I gave him the money

" Thank you, young man 2 He replied whit a smile as he gave me the box

" No, thanks to you I have something to her " I said whit a small smile as I left the shop

I looked the clock and saw it was already 6.45

" Damn! "

I then rushed to the car and drove towards Kate's home.

I pulled over in front of their house and hopped of from that Mustang.

I walked straight to their door. I was now really nervous. I knocked their door slowly like a slow motion.

There was some noises and then Eve opened the door and looked me surprised.

" You look good Cody " She said

" Thanks " I thanked blushing a little

" Come in " She said and lead me in side

We went to living room. I saw Kate there watching tv whit Winston.

" Hi " I greeted

Kate and Winston looked me wide eyed.

" Wow! I didn't you can look that good " Kate said

I blushed again.

" Thanks " I thanked shyly.

" Ashley " I Kate called

I then hear noises from the upstairs. I looked there and saw the most beautiful wolf in this damn universe! Ashley had blood red dress and she looked wonderful! I felt like some one just turned my stomach over. My jaw was hanging on the ground.

" Wow! Ashley, you look beautiful " I finally managed to say

" You're looking handsome too " She replied while blushing

I blushed too.

" So shall we go?" I asked

" Yeah, let's go " She answered

We then walked out of the house. But before that we said our bye's to others. We were walking towards the Mustang but she were looking like some thing was missing.

" Cody, where is you're pick up?" She asked

" Well, I kind of wanted to get something more impressive so I borrowed that " I said pointing the Mustang

" Wow! " She gasped

We then went in side the car. She was still staring the car whit awe.

" Thats one nice car " She commented

" Yeah it is " I replied as we drove of

I then parked that Mustang in front of that restaurant what Kate told me. It was called Star. We walked in side and I went to counter.

" Table for two from the balcony " I said to him

He did something whit a computer and looked at me.

" It is then, 200 dollars " He said

I payed him and then we went to balcony. It was beautiful place where was really good view to sun set. It made beautiful orange color in the horizon behind the lake.

" How beautiful place " Ashley gasped

" Yeah, but you're more beautiful " I replied looking in her eyes

Those brown eyes were drowning me. This beautiful and kind look she had made me melt. I love her so much. Wait, it isn't crush anymore? If this is love I want to be whit her for ever.

Some one couched next to us breaking our beautiful moment.

" I am sorry to break so beautiful moment but what do you want to eat?" That waitress asked

" Can we have the menu?" I asked

" Sure " She replied

She then cave us the menu.

I started to search something for me. Well, let's eat something good since I am here.

" I would order salmon and potatoes, please " I ordered

" I'll take the same " Ashley replied

That waitress then nodded and left.

I started to stare again in her eyes. Her eyes were almost shining because of the sun set. Her eyes were like she was looking straight in my heart. Like there was some kind of connection.

We then slowly leaned forward whit out even noticing it. I was just so much in this beautiful moment. I were nervous for some reason but I ignored it. I just let this go and then our lips connected and I closed my eyes to savior this moment. This must be best day of my life. I were like I could just explode for happiness.

After a while we pulled away from each other and I opened my eyes same time as she did. We were again staring in each other eyes, like this was our last day in our life.

Then we were again broken our trance.

" Here you go " The same waitress said as she gave our food

" Thanks " I and Ashley said at same time

We then looked each others surprised.

" So, let's eat " I suggested

" Yeah " She agreed

We started to eat. We just focused at the food and staring each others eyes. Thats how we ate. Looking each others.

After we had eaten we got up and walked out of the restaurant. I saw that next to the restaurant was grass field and a tree. I crabbed Ashley's hand gently and leaded her to the tree.

I then laid down under the tree. It was already night and there was a lot of stars. Ashley laid next to me and rested her head on my chest.

That night sky was just magical. It was so peaceful and calm. It made me relax and enjoy the moment.

" Isn't that beautiful?" I asked soft voice

" It is " Ashley agreed

I wrapped my arm around her and get her closer me. That way we were not so much in cold. And beside I liked to be whit her like that.

I then remembered that ring I got for her. I slowly picked it up from my pocket and put it in her hand.

" What is that box?" She asked obliviously curious

" Open it " I answered

She then opened it slowly and gasped. She took the ring out of the box and looked it.

" Cody, you shouldn't. I know you aren't rich " She said

" But I wanted " I replied smiling

She then put it over her middle finger at her right hand.

" You like it?" I asked

" I love it " She answered and rolled on my chest

She then kissed me and I kissed her back.

" Thank you Cody " She said between kisses

" You're welcome " I replied

She then rested her head on my chest, well she was on me so she kind of rested herself on my chest. I wrapped my arms again around her, it kind of looked like hugging on the ground.

After a while I decided that we need to get her home. It was already late after all.

" Let's get you home " I said

She only nodded half as sleep. i chuckled a bit as I crabbed her on my arms. ( You know, like in the movies?)

She was smiling the whole way there. I then opened passenger door and put her in and put the seat belt over her. Then I went to diver's seat and started the car.

As I pulled over their house I saw that they still had some lights on. I then carried Ashley to their door. It was pretty hard to knock the door since I were carrying Ashley but I succeed.

After a while Kate opened the door. She was surprised that I were carrying Ashley.

" Awwww, how cute, mine sister is happy " She said whit puppy voice

" Good if you like " I whispered whit a smile

I then carried her to her room and put her down on her bed. I am not going to take her clothes off, no way. She can sleep them on now. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and after that I started to sneak out of the door.

" You know, you could always stay " I heard she whisper

I almost got heart attack, she did surprise me really good.

" Are you sure?" I asked

" Off course, last time you left tired you end up in hospital " She reminded me

" Fine, you won. I'll stay" I said giving up

I then climbed on the sofa.

" Here is cold " She said

" Do I get you another blanket?" I asked ( You stupid Cody!It was a wink!)

" If that blanket is you " She answered

" Wait, you mean that you want that we sleep together? " I asked

" Yes " She answered

" What about Eve?" I asked

" I'll promise that she won't kill you " She said whit small giggle

I then climbed on her bed next to her. She had only her underwear. As I saw that I blushed and looked other direction.

" What is it?" She asked confused

" Well, I haven't been like that never before whit a girl " I replied embrassed

She giggled.

" Don't worry I won't bite " She joked

" Are you sure you won't bite?" I asked joking

She then bit my ear, not hard but nicely. I chuckled a bit.

" If you bite me like this then I won't mind " I replied and took my shirts off.

I then cover us both whit blanket and she cuddled up against my chest. I then put my hand around her to keep her safe and warm.

" Better?" I asked

" Better " She replied sleepy

I then gave her kiss on her cheek and she rested her head on my chest. This was defiantly best day of my life. I hope I can live next day whit out being killed by Eve. But I regret that later now I live in this moment and that is what matters.

**So sorry for long wait and rushed chapter. I would love to put there some kind of love song but I am not fan of these kind of songs, so you can suggest me few and I'll check them and pick that one fit best here. But remember I cannot use them all.**

**And thank you all for reading my story! Ths chapter was longest this far that I ever wrote! But as you may see I am not so good in romantic writing but I tried mine best so hope that was enough. But I remind you all AGAIN whit out no reason that there is no lemons. Sorry to disappoint you but I just don't like them. **

**And sorry but I forgot everyone other so easily as I try to focus my own oc. So thats why I forgot to put Lilly and Garth there so sorry Lilly and Garth fans!**

**And sorry for not reading and reviewing you're stories! I have been busy but I'll try to read more now.**

**Cody and Ashley are happy together 3**

**But what if author have some plans how to ruin their happy? what if he plans something that change everything? Well, we will see...**

**Damn, that was one fucking long author note.**


	17. Boring chapter --

**I have weird feeling. But what is this feeling? Oh wait it. is. Writing mood! HOORAY!**

Cody's pov

I woke up from the best sleep ever. I have never slept so well! I opened my eyes slowly. It was pretty much light here. Ashley wasn't sleeping on my chest anymore. She was rolled other side of te bed close the wall next to the bed.

I get off from the bed whit out waking up Ashley and get my pants on. Good that i once forgot my backpack here full off my clothes. ( Yeah, lucky guy )

I don't need to put that suit on anymore. I didn't like that at all.

I didn't put my shirt on because I have no idea where I put it last night.

I walked in font of her window and opened it. ( Sliding window)

It was beautiful morning or midday, it doesn't matter anyway. They had pool? I didn't know that before, or didn't pay attention to it.

Some one then hugged me behind, but I already know who it was. Those warm and lovely hands of Ashley.

" Morning angel " I greeted her as I were still looking out side from her window

" Morning handsome " She greeted back

She then rested her head against my back. I then turned around, she still hugging me. She had still only her under wear. I didn't look at her, I looked at the ground blushing madly.

She started to giggle and released me from her hug. She lifted my head so I were staring her eyes.

" No need to be shy " She said whit small giggle

" I know but, you know I have never before been whit a girl " I replied

" I know, but you're better get used to it " She said smiling

" I'll try " I replied whit smile

She then kissed me and I kissed her back.

" I KNOW IT!" We heard to familiar noise

I looked to her door and saw Eve standing there angered. She then started walking towards me.

" Mom! It is not like that " Ashley tried to explain

Eve didn't even notice her, like only thing in her sight was only me. And only thing in her mind to kill me.

" Eve calm down " I tried to calm her down

But she only came in font of me and pushed me little so I needed to take step backwards.

" You were only one of the thousands assholes!" She yelled furiously

" Eve...

I was cut of another push but this time the windows stopped me. Or it should, but it was still open.

" You are just one pervert!" She yelled again furiously and pushed me once more.

That push made me need to take another step backwards but the windows was just behind me. I tried to get more backwards but my leg only hit the wall and I fell. I fell off from second floor of the house. I were falling back first.

This feels like hours. Like that this would never end, like I was falling for ever. I saw Ashley at the window probably yelling me.

And the contact whit water? Not ground, but water? Oh, right their pool.

Next thing I noticed I was under water and hit my head at the bottom. I didn't pass out.

I then get back to the surface and breathed heavily. I couched few times and get off from the water. I sat at edge my foots still in the water.

I couched again some water of my lungs. I then rubbed my head over my, it was the part what I hit at the bottom. I saw that Ashley and Eve had disappeared from the window.

I pulled my hand back on my lap. I felt something warm on my hand but didn't care what it was.

Then Ashley rushed to me behind a corner. She launched herself on me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back as she was on me. I was again laying on the ground on my back.

" Are you okay?" Ashley asked

" Yeah, I am still in one piece " I replied whit a smile

She then kissed me and I kissed her back. After a while she rested her head on my chest. It was again peaceful moment. Even Eve wasn't trying to kill me, although I have no idea where she went.

I played whit Ashley's hair whit my other hand and other hand I was hugging her. She giggled a bit after I played whit her hair.

She then bit me again at my ear like last night. I chuckled because of that.

" Umm, Cody?" I heard Eve

I almost jumped up but I had Ashley still on me so I couldn't.

" W-what?" I asked nervously

" I am sorry about that, Ashley explained me me that nothing happened " She apologized

" It is okay, you just want to protect them. I would hug you but I have some weight on me " I said the last part teasingly

" Hey! " She yelled playful and hit my chest gently

She got of me and sat next to me. I heard Eve chuckle as she left us alone.

I then looked back to Ashley, she got now clothes on. I didn't even notice it before.

" Hey, you're bleeding " Ashley said poking my head

" Ouch " I whined

" Be a man and stop whining " She joked

" Oh, you don't think I am a man?" I asked teasingly

I then crabbed her on my shoulder and started to carry her.

" What if I throw you in the pool " I said winking her

" Oh no you don't! " She said more like panicking

" Here we go! " I yelled playful as I "throw" her

I actually throw her up and crabbed her from air back on my arms. She had closed her eyes. I kissed her and she first was surprised but soon kissed me back.

I then put her down and so she can stand again whit out broking our kiss. She then pulled away smiling evilly. I looked her like "What" .

She then pushed me in the pool and I plashed again. And was wet again.

I swim back to surface and saw Ashley giggling on the ground. I got slowly off from the water and sneak behind a bush and waited that she realized that I were missing.

After a while she noticed me missing. She looked at the pool whit scared face.

" Cody?" she called me

I then rushed from the bush and tackled her in the pool whit me. I were laughing like crazy and she was screaming. The laughing wasn't the best idea under water. I swallowed a lot of water. I get again on the edge of the pool and couched few times water of from my lungs.

I saw Ashley coming towards me.

" Now you're going to get you're asskicked! " She yelled playful

" You're free to try " I said chuckling and bolted away

She run after me as I tried to escape. She was always right behind me. Damn, she is fast! I opened their front door and rushed in. I almost get in but then I were tackled by Ashley. She were giggling and I were laughing as we were rolling in the living room.

She was again on me staring in my eyes. She then kissed me.

" I love you " I said

" I love you too " She replied while kissing me

We then again stared each others eyes. I just liked to be whit Ashley.

" Oh come on! Get a room! " I heard Humphrey from the front door

I turned my eyes and saw Humphrey whit Kate. Since when he came?

" Oh come on! It was so cute! " Kate sighed

She had again a camera or a phone whit camera.

" And since when you came?" I asked

" Hey, I came a ten a clock " He answered

" And clock is now two " Kate continued

" Well we did sleep long " Ashley said as she got up

" But what happened you head?" Kate asked looking puzzled

I sat on the sofa and surprising Ashley on my lap.

" Eve, and you're pool " I replied

" Excuse me?" Kate asked looking more puzzled

" Well, we sleeped together in same bed and Eve came in when I were again staring her eyes and she was kind of only under wear and Eve go wrong picture, she started to yell stuff and pushed me accidentally out of the window to their pool and I hit my head " I said blushing at the part when I mentioned Ashley

" Wow! " Humphrey gasped

" I would want to see that " Humphrey said

" What if I give that gun to Eve?" I said teasing him

He gulped probably thing what could happen. I chuckled as he went pale.

" So, um you didn't do anything?" Kate asked

" You think that I would be so crazy and lie to Eve?" I asked

She giggled at this whit Ashley.

" So how was you're date?" Kate asked

" It was wonderful! " Ashley cheered

She liked that? I thought she didn't.

" And look what Cody gave me " She said showing them her ring

They both went wide eyed.

" How did you get that?" Humphrey asked

" I have job " I answered

" But you're just fixing cars " Kate said

" I live my dream " I replied simply

" Why then you even bother to go to school?" Ashley asked

" I promised to Cole, but I didn't promise I would be good there and I am not " I answered

" Yeah, and sleeping does help " Humphrey reminded

" I promised to GO school but NOT to study " I replied whit smile

" Clever " Kate said

" But you could learn and get rich " Humphrey pointed out

" But who said I want to be rich? " I asked

" Well, no one " Humphrey answered

" Money doesn't mean anything to me. Things I want, you cannot bay from shop " I continued

" Well what you want?" Ashley asked

" I want loving, kind and nice girl as you " I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

" Well, you are really in love whit Ashley " Kate said

" I thought it was because she is looking good " Humphrey continued

" Hey!" Kate said and hit Humphreys arm

" It was first a crush, but when we spend time together, I realized how nice,kind and caring she was " I explained

" Thank you " Ashley said as she kissed me, she then turned around on my lap so she was facing me

" Awwww"

" Little Cody is in love " Humphrey teased

" And so is little Humphrey " I replied

I then continued to kiss Ashley. After a while she pulled away. We were again staring each others eyes again. I then rolled her on her back on the sofa. I was now on top of her and she looked surprised.

" Whoa! Now you really need to get a room!" Humphrey yelled covering his eyes

" Oh come on! You want that whit Kate anyway " I replied teasing

" Hey! Now you're dead! " Humphrey yelled playful and I jumped over the sofa

" If you can catch me!" I yelled as rushed out of the door

Ashley's pov

" Boy's " I sighed

" Yeah " Kate agreed

She sat next to me on the sofa.

" So nothing happened last night?" Kate asked again

" Yes, nothing happened " I answered bored

" Hey, I'll bet Humphrey got Cody soon " Kate said

" Five dollars bet that Cody is going to escape and Humphrey give's up " I replied

" Deal!" Kate said and we shook hands

We then waited to see what happen, I am sure that Cody wins that race they have.

After a while we saw to guy's rushing trough the house to up stairs.

" And there they go " Kate commented

We then heard loud plash from the out side. I looked to Kate and she looked at me.

" What happened?" I asked

" I have no idea " She replied

Then Humphrey walked downstairs hands in his pockets.

" So what happened?" Kate asked

" He escaped from the window " He said bored

" I won! " I cheered

Kate then gave me the money.

" You had a bet?" Humphrey asked

" Yeah " Kate sighed

Then Cody came in side again he was wet. He then sat next to me on the sofa.

" That was awesome " He said panting

" You know that you are going to get killed one day " Humphrey said

" I'll wait that day " Cody replied

Rest of the day was same, talking whit each others and having fun. Cody is so nice to me and Humphrey is like a brother to him. Things have been pretty good by now.

**But as always every good thing came to the end. And author have now really much evilly things how to ruin this all! :D**

**For some reason I forgot to update my other stories so sorry for that. But now I got nice idea how to continue wolf from north. I have really much a idea you all will hate so prepare a lot of bad things soon! Hahahaaaaa!**

**And also I made a deal whit really good author last night. He is The FalconWolf and he has really great ideas and damn good story. Check his stories because they are worth it! You will be surprised about them! It is supernatural but it is really good! He is also making a lot of cliffhangers too. But anyway go and read his stories! Go on already, read his stories. Please.**


	18. Helping out a friend

**Helloooooooo! And thanks for reaper for the tip! I'll try to remember that :D**

Cody's pov

I woke up in my house.

I get of my bed and walked to bathroom. I throw my clothes of and get in the shower. I let the relaxing warm water run down my fur. It felt so nice.

After washing myself I got out of the shower and get clean clothes on. I put this time old ragged blue jeans and gray hoodie whit some white text on it.

I then walked out of the bathroom to living room. I grabbed my keys and get out of the house. The air was colder and the wind was freezing. Winter is coming, I hope it never do.

I then hopped in my car and drove to school. It was rather peaceful morning, even traffic was low today.

I parked in front of the school, same place as always. I then got up from my car and get in to the school. I went trough the big mass of wolves, trying to get to their locker. Luckily I had my locker further away from others, so I don't need to join to those others. It would be long day to get to you're locker.

I grabbed my staff from pile of books and papers and something school stuff. I don't even know why I even bother to come here. I guess i just want to keep this promise for Cole.

I turned around and get in the class where I supposed to be. I had now art so easy lesson. I sat down behind the class as always, I really hope that Ashley would be here too. It is so boring!

" We have now free lesson so draw or paint something! " Teacher yelled thorough all the talking wolves

Great! Now it just get more boring! I am not good in drawing but I can try.

I then started to just move the pencil around because I have n idea what to draw.

Awww! Boring day! I need something to do after the school! I hit my head on the table and closed my eyes. And soon I fell asleep.

I woke up when some one was poking me. I slowly got up from the table.

" So, any reason for sleeping?" Teacher asked

" Nope " I answered

" Why you even come to school if you are only sleeping?" He asked again

" I promised " I answered simply

" Who?" He asked again

" It is nor you're problem " I answered bored to his questions

I got up and walked to the door but I was stopped by some ones hand on my shoulder.

" I didn't finish yet " He continued

" But I did " I replied and walked away from him

Why are the teachers so curious? Always asking things that have nothing to do whit them.

I went to my locker and throw my staff in there. I then closed the door and walked random places. I hear some yelling and yelping some where so I rushed to see what was going on.

I didn't believe my eyes! Humphrey was getting beaten by some one. Humphrey was on the ground and that other guy was kicking him.

I then run towards them and pushed other away from my way. I then jumped and tackled that guy on the ground really hard. He yelped and rolled on his stomach. I get up and so did that other guy.

" What are you doing?!" He yelled furiously

" Helping my friend " I answered really cold tone

" Oh, he have few friends " He replied smiling

He then tried to hit me but I dodged it. He tried again but this time I went under his arm and throw my fist at his right side. He yelped again and took few steps back. He looked behind me and nodded. Before I could react I was thrown down by behind. I was on my back now an some one was kicking me or some ones. I rolled on my stomach and tried to get up.

I just get another kick as I tried. I then lifted my head enough to see feet coming closer my face. I put my hand between that leg and my face. When I felt the leg in my hand I hold it tightly and jumped up fast. As I went up that other went down.

I then went on my knees next to him. He was groaning and holding behind his head. I grabbed him by hist chest are and lifted him up and hit him against the lockers. He yelped again, or it was that another guy. Where ever he is now.

" So whats the problem here?" I asked holding him against the lockers as looking Humphrey who was leaning against Kate.

" This guy tried to get Kate and when I said she was already take he attacked to me " Humphrey asked wiping blood away

I then turned my attention back to this guy. He was looking scared for some reason.I then let him drop down and get his breath back. i then walked towards Humphrey.

" Coward! " He yelled to either me or Humphrey

" I can still beat you!" He yelled

I then turned around walked in front of him and hit as hard as I can in his face. I heard something crack as I did but I ignored it. He flied against the lockers whit loud thud. I then grabbed him behind his head and get him closer.

" I don't want to start beating you, so get the fuck off " I whispered to his ear and throw him away

He then run off here and disappeared to the big crew off guy's. Every one looked like they were ready to fight whit some one.

" Any one else who will want to fight whit me?" I asked

They then started to leave since there was nothing more to see. I the spat some blood of my mouth and get to Humphrey.

" Are you okay?" I asked

" Yeah, nothing major " He answered

" Thanks " He said

" It was nothing " I replied

He then looked me in my eyes. He saw my face and looked me whit fear or something.

" How about you? I saw that one guy throw you on the ground by behind " He asked

" I am already used to that, so I am fine " I answered

He then smiled and hit my shoulder playful.

" Thank you Cody " Kate said and hugged me

" You're welcome, now take you boyfriend to nurse and get him checked " I suggested

" What about you? " She asked

" I am fine " I answered

She then grabbed my right hand poked it, I whined a little about that.

" Or not " I fixed my answer

" Come on let's go " Kate said leading us to school nurse

Humphrey had only few bruises and cut's, nothing major as he said. It was now my turn.

" Take of you're shirt " The nurse said

" Why? It's my hand what is hurting " I asked

" But you were in fight so this is just normal check out " She answered

I then took my shirt of. I saw few bruises but nothing major. The nurse started to press my bruises, trying to find a broken rib or something. She the gasped as she saw my scars. These was what came from that crash.

" Well, I guess you've been hurt before " She said

" Yeah " I replied

" Okay, everything is fine " She said

I then got my shirt on. She then checked my hand. she poked few places and I whined as she found the hurting part.

" You got broken bone, so you need to go hospital " She said

" Are you sure?" I asked

She nodded and gave me a paper.

I thanked and left the room. Humphrey and Kate was out side and saw me coming. They got up and saw few bandages at my face.

" So anything major?" Humphrey asked

" Well, one broken bone " I replied as I scratched behind my back

Humphrey sighed sadly.

" You just should left them beat me " He said head hanging low

I grabbed him behind his head and lifted his head.

" It was mine decision, I would be only regretting if I wouldn't help and it is only one bone " I said to him

" Right, sorry about that " He apologized

I then slapped him lightly at his cheek.

" Now, thats better " I replied

" Shall we now go to hospital, again? " I asked

They nodded so we left. They came whit me for some reason but I won't mind.

When we arrived there wasn't to many cars. I walked out of the car to the hospital.

I asked a where I could go and I was been lead to one room. Humphrey and Kate were still whit me. I then went in to the room. There was some one looking out of the window.

" Excuse, but I need little help " I tryed to gaim her attention

She turned around.

" Cody?" She asked

" Eve?" I asked

" What are you doing here?" She asked again

" Well, we get some problems at the school and I broke one bone " I answered

" Show that then " She said

I then showed my hand to her. She was learning it few seconds and after that she wrapped it tightly and gave me some pill.

" It will heal pretty fast but I suggest not to use it for a while " She informed

" And this pill I gave was pretty strong painkiller " She continued

" I didn't need that but thanks " I thanked

" So now tell me, what happened?" She asked

I let Kate and Humphrey in so they would help me to explain.

" So you only protected Humphrey?" eve asked to make sure

I nodded.

" Why?" She asked

" Isn't that oblivious? His my friend " I answered

" Well yeah it is " Eve said

" Well, it is good to see you're pretty good shape " She continued

" Yeah, I agree " Kate agreed

" But you should take Cody some where to rest, I gave him pretty strong pain killer so he may fell asleep " Eve suggested

" Well, we can bring him to our place " Kate suggested

" Fine for me " I agreed

" Sure, but nothing "fun" things whit Ashley " She said

" Don't worry I won't " I replied blushing slightly

" Let's go then " Humphrey said and started to drag me

Kate helped me inside whit Humphrey because I started to feel dizzy. I were wobling like I were drunk. They almost were carrying me and laid me on the sofa.

" You're heavy " Kate complained

" I am not that heavy " I replied

" But heavy anyway " Humphrey argued

" What ever " I replied eyes closed

" Oh my god! " I heard Ashley gasp

" What happened?" She asked

" Can we talk it later, I am tired " I answered half asleep

" Off course " She replied and climbed next to me

" What are you doing?" I asked

" Taking a nap whit you " She answered

I then get her closer so she won't fell of that small sofa. I then wrapped my right hand over her, it was the broken one. Her back was against my chest.

" So you like to sleep whit me?" I asked

" Yeah, I feel safe then " She answered

I chuckled a bit. I feel that some one really likes me and cares me at the moment.

" I love you " I whispered to her ear and gave her a kiss behind her head.

" I love you too " She whispered and bit my ear again

I chuckled because of this, it was feeling so ticklish. After a while we fell asleep, almost same time.

**So how you liked it? You can say what ever you want.**

**And thanks for Ikran for helping me! Even I chanced this a little but anyway. And thanks for reaper for that tip he gave me.**

**If you were thinking these lines I made there it was only showing small time skip. I hope this help you to read it so say do I keep these lines or not. See ya all later!**


	19. Old friend

Cody's pov

I woke up when something was moving under my arm. It must be Ashley. I get better grab from her and kept her close. She still tried to get away.

" You cannot escape " I said playful same time opening my eyes

" Oh, is that so?" She asked playful too

I nodded and smiled.

She then kissed me on the lips, and whit out noticing she slipped away. She then pulled away.

" I escaped " She said

" I was distracted, no fair " I argued still playful

She smiled and walked some where. I get at sitting position and rubbed my eyes. I then let my hands fall next to me. I whined as my right hand made contact whit something harder. Right, my right hand had a broken bone.

This hand is going to be a big problem.

" Are you okay?" Ashley asked

" I just hit my right hand " I answered lifting my hand up

" You didn't tell me what happened to it " She reminded

" Well, I was protecting Humphrey because some one was beating him and I hit one guy pretty hard " I explained

" You little poor thing " She said whit puppy voice

" But mommy I am not little " I joked whit puppy voice

She then kissed my right hand.

" Is it now better, you little poor thing?" She asked

I then pinned her down on the sofa.

" It is better now " I answered smiling and staring her eyes

I again get lost in her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes. When I stared them I felt like there was nothing else than us.

She woke me up from my trance by biting my ear. I growled softly, not because angry, because I liked that. She then kissed me on the lips and bit my under lip. After that she slowly pulled away.

" You promised that you won't bite " I reminded her

" But you said you won't mind " She reminded me

" Awww, now you got me " I replied whit smile

" And beside you like it anyway " She continued

" You got me again " I said

" I always do " She replied whit small giggle

I then bit her ear lightly and make her growl too, same way I did. I then stopped and stared her again.

" And it seems that you liked that too " I said and poked her nose

" Aww, now you got me " She copied me

She then pinned me. But there was one problem, sofa wasn't that big and we hit the floor whit thud. I were the one who hit the floor and she was on top of me. I groaned as I opened my eyes.

" Sorry " She said nervously

" No problem " I replied

She then let me get up.

" So how long we slept?" I asked trying to find a clock

" Few hours " She answered

" Oh, I guess I need to go home then " I thought

" No, you don't need to, you can sleep here and go to school whit Humphrey and Kate " She suggested

" I am fine whit that " I agreed whit smile

She then walked in front of me and put her hands against my chest. And then she rested her head against my chest.

" You know, it is kind of hard to sleep when we are standing " I pointed out

" Shut up " She said whit small slap against my chest

" What ever princess " I replied whit small chuckle

" I am not princess " She protested whit giggle

" For me you are " I argued and kissed her head

I then finally wrapped my arms around her and kept her close.

We then slowly made our way to kitchen, whit out talking. Some reason we didn't talk much at this point but I didn't care. We sat next to each others trying to think some thing to do. The clock was probably 7.00 pm or something.

We haven't find out yet what to do, but we didn't actually care. It was just nice to talk whit her and just be whit her. Nothing special but I liked it and I guess she did to.

Our little talk moment was stopped when some on opened the front door. Ashley got up and went to see who it was. I didn't hear the talking but I hear some kind of familiar noise.

" Cody!" Ashley called me

I got up and walked to see what was going on. I couldn't believe my eye's when I saw Frank at the door. My jaw dropped and I was dumbfounded.

" Cody!" He yelled happily and rushed past Ashley who was confused.

He then crabbed me a bear hug and didn't let me go. And he sure was as big as I remembered. He was pretty tall and more muscular than last time I saw him.

He then let me go and checked me for some reason.

" Well, damn you! I cannot call you kiddo anymore " He joked

" Bad luck " I chuckled

" How have you been?" He asked

" Well, if you look around I think pretty well " I said thinking Ashley

" You live here?! " He asked choked

" No, I meant her " I said pointing Ashley

She was still looking confused.

" Ashley, this is Frank " I said pointing Frank

" Frank, this is Ashley, my girlfriend " I said pointing Ashley

She came next to me looking Frank.

" Frank is old friend of mine, from that gang I told you " I tried to relief the air between them

" So is he the one who make you go in the gang?" She finally spoked

" He didn't make me, I went because I couldn't do anything else. It wasn't his fault " I tried to convince her

" I am not anymore in the gang by the way " He said

" What happened to it then?" I asked

" Well, after you two disappeared, there was huge gang war and most of the gang's get killed or arrested. I was arrested what is kind of obvious since I am here " He chuckled

" Yeah, me too " I replied

" And I am sorry about you're brother, I heard what happened " He said more saddened

" Yeah, it is okay. I am getting over it " I replied

" But, you're okay now and I can trust you?" Ashley asked

" Yeah, you can trust me, I won't hurt anybody whit out a reason " He said whit small smile

" Good, but you need to make convince my mom too " She said

He looked me like crazy.

" Yeah, it won't be easy " I continued

" And who are you?" I heard from the door

Speak of the devil.

**So, umm, hello guy's! I haven't been here for a while now and you can see it from my writing :D I think I made tons of mistakes and I apologize them. And yes I am not dead :D I just couldn't get anything done, it took me whole this time to make this fucking chapter for some reason. I guess just couldn't write and I am sorry about that and I hope you don't kill me for that :D And you may have noticed that I haven't updated yet that Wolf from north. And I tried to write that too but, I kind of made big mistake and made Silver and ( I don't remember the name :D ) get to together. But I have one way to fix that but no one likes that so I see what I can do. (You get it? Cando? :D) But anyway thanks all of you're support and I try to keep this story up for you. So sorry!**


	20. Explanation

**Hello you all guy's and girls! As you may have seen I ended mt one story, not the best way. Well I am sorry for that but the strange thing was that no one tried to kill me yet. I was so sure from that :D**

**Well I keep that story as a warning/reminder to myself. And I have no reason to that either :D**

Cody's pov

" Ehhh, Hi Eve! " I greeted Eve on the door way

" And who might you be? " Eve asked nicely

" I am Cody's old friend Frank " Frank answered offering his hand

Eve stared his hand before took it and shook it.

" And where do you know him?" She asked

" Well, from the gang " He answered truthfully

Eve eyes went wide. Well, damn. I should warned that this may turn bad. Damn.

Eve took the baseballbat from the corner, same that Kate hit me.

After that she walked in front of Frank who was now pretty confused. Then Eve hit him as hard as she could. There was loud thud when it made contact whit Franks right side.

" Fuck! " Frank yelled and stepped few steps back

" You asshole! It s you're fault!" She yelled walked away whit out caring. Second off she let him live? Kinda cool.

" Who is that crazy woman! " Yelled Frank

" Crazy!?" Eve yelled back

Frank started walking backwards.

" I always have been told that never hit a girl " He said

Me and Ashley were standing at the side, just looking what is going to happen, both dumbfounded.

" Should we do something?" I asked from Ashley

"Well, I think we should because mom won't stop soon " Ashley answered

"Mom, let him go" Ashley sid

" Not now dear, I must give this boy a lesson " She replied whit sweet voice

" Stop!" Frank yelled

" Not untill you have this baseballbat shoved deep in you're ..."

" I think we all got it " I stopped her

" But would you calm down, you know that you're killing my friend here " I tried to calm Eve down

" Fine, he may speak " Eve said and was ready to hit again

" As I said, I am NOT in the gang anymore and Cody choose to join " He said and covered his face for the bat

" I give you time and if I find out any crime thing from you now, you find this bat in you're ..."

" I got it " He said before Eve could finish

" Good and welcome to Jasper city " She said whit sweet tone and smile

Frank was wide eyed and dumbfounded. He was just like he realized something.

" What?" He asked confused

" Well she was Ashley's mom, Eve " I answered

" Don't cal her crazy again " Ashley suggested

" Hell no!" He gasped

" Are you okay?" I asked

" Yeah, I think I live " He chuckled

" Yeah, he is okay " I replied

We went to sofa and Frank sit opposite us, against the wall. I guess it was because of Eve, he probably don't want surprise attack.

" So, how the gang war end?" I asked

" Well, I am not sure but every gang in the area is broken now " He answered

Frank's pov Flasback

It was a midday. Just normal and peaceful morning. Just about week ago, Cody's brother was killed and Cody himself arrested. Every one in the gang were shocked at this and because of that, there has been rumors of new gang who is trying to take place in here.

I were again looking at my car. It was having some problems while driving. All of that was stopped when one guy came yelling in side.

" Rival gang is attacking! "

He was shot in the back soon after that. I crabbed my guns and run behind a wall. I could see our door way from here and I took good spot and aim to the door.

If they touch my car, they're dead.

There was now a lot of our guys behind the covers and ready to fight. It was now dead silence. No one moved, no one speak. It came all to the end when few grenades was thrown in side.

I jumped down to take cover from the grenade. There was loud bang and gunshots after that. I jumped up and started firing towards them. I saw my car in corner of my eye. It was burning.

" Motherfuckers!" I yelled and jumped out of my cover, firing all of my ammo to them. My gun soon run out of ammo and I throw it at them and took my side arm.

I run behind one car. There was one of our own too.

" You've got any ammo?" I asked

He just shook his head as no. Damn, this is not good at all.

I then get up so I could shoot. I shot some one in the chest and other one in the shoulder. This wasn't a war, this was bloodshed. I could see our own falling to ground dead and so did the enemy.

I shoot again hitting some one in the arm. He yelled in pain but there was too many noises that his voice drown in the other voices. This is bullshit!

I took aim but then something exploded and made the car start firing.

" Damn! " I yelled and jumped away from the burning car

I saw that guy who was there too that he wasn't that lucky. He was on the ground, burning and already dead.

I turned around and then something blow up again. And net thing I saw was one part of car hitting my head and everything went dark.

" That is terrible!" Ashley gasped wide eyed

" What happened then?" Asked Cody

" Be silent so I can finish " I said

I wake up in silence. There was no noises, no shooting or anything blowing up.

I groaned as I got up and throw every thing that was on top of me away. I opened my eyes and saw that this place was gone. Part of the roof was down, one wall was missing and little bit was burn down.

I started walking trough the mass, of rubbish, shells and bodies. There was a lot of bodies, both ours and rivals. Everything was big mess.

I walked out of the broken wall couching. I had breathed a lot of smoke and my head was ringing. As I entered on the street and more fresh air I was tackled down handcuffed.

I were too tired to try resist so I let then do they're work. When they realized that I wasn't resisting they helped me up and in to ambulance. I was still half conscious and didn't understand completely what was going on but that I know I was arrested.

" What happened next?" Cody asked

" Let me finish, will ya?" I asked ( Sounded so cool : D )

Cody shut his mouth and let me speak again.

Next day I was already police station and they were asking questions like What happened?" , "Did I shoot back?" and " How many I killed "

I didn't say a word to them so they just put me in jail in two years. I was there just wondering what our gang is going to do now? Since our base is gone, and half of us dead or in jail.

The prison time was only really boring. Nothing much happened there.

" That was sad " Ashley said

" Well I think I deserved that " I replied

" I mean that you needed to see so many bodies and make bodies " Ashley continued

" I am not sure if any of those died but I bet I killed at least one " I wondered

" You know that I don't care how many you killed, you're still my friend " Cody spoked

" Thanks " I said

" Well I think I need to go now, before that woman comes again whit that baseballbat " I chuckled

" I heard that! " She yelled fro kitchen I think

" See ya guys " I said and rushed away

Cody's pov

Frank just left in hurry. I guess enough of Eve this day.

" He had a sad story " Ashley said

" Yeah, we all make mistakes " I said like wondering

" You know, you have interesting friend " Ashley commented

" Oh, you like him more that me " I said playful

" Off course not! " She giggled

" Prove me wrong " I said whit smirk

She then kissed me on the cheek.

" Can I have one on the lips too?" I begged whit puppy voice

" Aww, does little Cody want a kiss?" She asked back

I nodded and she giggled again.

After that she kissed me on the lips. And I was lost in the moment again.

" You happy now little Cody? She asked

" Yes mommy " I answered playful

" Who is mommy?!" I herd right ext to me

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " I yelled and dropped on the floor whit thud

I hear Ashley and Eve laughing. Damn I am sure that my heart justu stopped beating! DAMN!

I got up from the floor.

" I really hope that was just messing around and not planning anything funny " Eve said lookig me in the eyes

" I was just joking " I gulped

" Good and come eat " She said and left

How does she have that? First angry and then again nice? That is creepy.

**So what ya think? Good? Bad? Really bad? Really good? Boring? Okay out of options :D **

**But I may have some problems whit updating because we have anymore one computer and I am using that but others will need it so I am nost sure when the next update comes : / **

**Sorry about that but I will not stop this like the other one! Remember that and remember to remind me that I promised that! :D And look 20 chapter and still not finished! This may turn out long story :D Thumbs up and wish me luck! **


	21. The letter

So** as you see I haven't abandoned anything! I may have problems whit updating because of, not any ideas and if I don't have access to computer. ( And yes even id I die I update :D )**

**And one guy said that WHIT is really written WITH but I keep that as a my handmark :D As he said :D**

Cody's pov next day

I woke up in strange bed. But some reason it felt familiar same time. I opened my eyes and saw Ashley in front of me. So thats why the familiar feeling. I get slowly up from the bed and got my clothes on.

I didn't want to wake her up so I walked slowly of the room and down stairs. I was sneaking the whole way **whit **out noticing it.

I then just get to the kitchen and saw Eve there. I walked next to her

" Morning " I greeted

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! " She screamed and scared the shit out of me

I fell on mu butt on the floor wide eyed.

She had now a pot in her hand and ready to hit me whit it. She looked scared as did I.

" Damn you Cody!" She gasped

" What is it?" Ashley came running the kitchen

" Besides that I need new pants?" I asked

She looked me confused and the she saw Eve whit the pot.

" Mom, we didn't do anything " She said

Well, that would be my first guess too.

" I didn't even except that, he just scared me " Eve answered and sat back on the chair

Okay, deep breaths and slowly up. I started to get up from the floor and leaned the wall same time.

Ashley came next to me and kissed me.

" You okay?" She asked

" Yeah, I live " I smirked

She sighed and sat down at the chair in front of table.

" Must be best waking up ever " I joked

" Yeah, woke up a screaming and the see you're mom whit a pot and ready to hit some one whit it " She replied

I just smiled and sat on the chair too. My butt hurts.

" Why you said that you didn't do anything?" Eve asked suspicious

" Did you do something?" She asked and almost crashed the coffee mug

" No, we didn't " Ashley sighed

She then calmed down.

I looked the clock and saw that my school had started already long time ago. Well so much from the school.

" Hey, can you Ashley give me lift to my house?" I asked

" Sure but why?" She asked

" I need to go get the post and clean clothes, if you don't wanna me stink " I chuckled

" Go, and get the clean clothes and nothing funny things then " Eve said

" Yes nothing funny " I copied her

" But what about you're school?" Ashley asked

I pointed the clock and her yaw dropped. It was 2.00 pm.

" Well, shall we go?" I asked

" Okay. I wonder why Kate didn't woke us " Ashley thinked

-WHIT-

We just parked in front of my house. It was pretty cold morning and I had only T-shirt. Ashley had a jacket on and cloves on. I tried to convince her that there wasn't that cold but she didn't like cold at all.

I opened my house door and let Ashley in and bowed to her like she was a princess and she giggled at that.

I had a lot of letters on the floor. Mostly bills I bet. I just crabbed them and put them on the table and went to my room.

I collected few hoodies and few pants whit me. One white camo and two jeans. I shoved them in to backpack and then throwed it to the living room part.

I then cheked if I needed anything but it seems like I got everything whit me.

" I am ready " I said to Ashley

She were sitting on my sofa and looking around my house. She has been here before but she ws just curious I think.

" Okay let's go " She replied whit a photo in her hand

" Why you have a photo whit you?" I asked confused

" Well, you had two of these so I took one whit me " She answered and showed me photo of me

I just chuckled and keep on walking.

" Well if you wanna creepy face in you're room then why not " I joked

" It is not creepy, it is handsome " She argued playfully

" So you say " I keep teasing her

She then playfully punched me on the shoulder.

" Help, she is trying to kill me! " I yelled like I was in danger

She started to giggle and then we went back to her car.

We get back to her house and were sitting in the living room in front of computer. She was helping me to pay the bills. Since I am not good whit computers.

Damn, why everything is so expensive?

We were getting everything done when one letter wasn't a bill. I sighed in relief and opened it but I sighed too soon.

It was written by John Parker, my dad. I froze and cold sweat and chills hit me. How did he find me? My smile was long gone now.

" What is it?" Ashley asked

" M-My dad " I replied still holding the letter

I heard Ashley gasp.

I started to read the letter.

_Dear son,_

_I am truly sorry what I did to you and you're brother. I didn't realize what I was doing before it was too late. I made mistake and I can't change that. I heard what happened to you and Cole and I am sorry for it. I cannot even imagine what that feels. I know that he is being buried but I have no idea where. I wish I could see at least that. I ruined you're lifes and I feel horrible for it. I cannot ask you to forgive me at all. But remember that he was good kid. And he always lives in our heart. But you're mom was great and good women. She always helped other before herself. She died year after you were born and I needed to rise you both. But after you turn ten, I lost it. And alcohol was the thing that came in my life. That continued too long and when you stand up against me, it woke me up but too late. About a year ago I become clear of alcohol and I stayed like that. Well, that was too late too because my liver was gone so I am dieing slowly. Karma is bitch. And when you get this letter I am gone and buried already. So I wish bet for rest of you're life. I love you son._

_You're father._

I stared the letter blankly. My dad is dead? And we were arguing last time I saw him. Fuck I told him to stop drinking! Asshole!

I felt tears going down my cheeks as I dropped the letter on the floor.

Ashley came next to me and hugged me, she know that something is wrong. I lost it when she hugged me. I started to cry like small kid now.

I heard some one came to room, about to say something but stayed quiet. Then some one sat next to me and hugged me to. I am sure it is Eve.

Ashey's pov

Cody started crying for some reason after he readed the letter. It was from his dad.

I felt sad for him.

After a while of hugging he stopped crying and got up. He was still sad for sure.

" I need to be alone a little bit " He replied and walked out side

" What is it?" I asked before he left

" Read the letter " He answered and walked out

I took the letter and readed it.

He has been trough so much! His dad is dead even Cody probably hates him, he still loves his dad, deep in his heart. Cody have a good heart.

" What was in that letter?" Eve asked

" His father is dead and he changed from alcoholic to clear of it " I answered

" Poor Cody " Eve said sadly

" I go after him " I replied

I then walked after him. I know that he is some where in those woods.

Cody's pov

I walked in the woods, it was place that clears you're head and gives you place to think. a safe place for me.

I saw a good sized rock and climbed on it. There I could feel the wind blowing softly my face, I feel so much free in the woods.

My dad is gone, my mom is gone and even my brother is gone! Am I the only one left? Do I have relatives? Only close to me anymore is Ashley,Frank and the others. All I have left.

Why the life is so hard on me? What did I do? Can't I just have fucking normal life?! Is it too much asked? To live like normal wolfs?

I heard a twig snap and my head shot towards the sound. It was Ashley, looking for me. She didn't see me. She really cares for me. She know exactly where to look, in the woods.

I jumped of the rock, just behind her. She screamed and turned around ready to hit. Then she noticed it was me and jumped at me and hugged me tightly. She was so sweet for me.

I hugged her back and kissed her head. She is there for me, she cares for me. I love her.

" Thank you " I whispered to her ear

She looked at me confused.

" For being there for me " I continued

She hugged me more tightly.

" Off course I am here for you " She replied back

The wind blowed again softly against my face.

I forgive you dad.

**I hope you liked it. I had this idea for a while now and I wanted to use that. I hope it touched you at least a little because that was what I tried. And all of those who still reads this, thank you! **


End file.
